


Vader's Angel

by wertman25



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertman25/pseuds/wertman25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe, Sidious found Anakin at the age of seven and raised him to be the ruthless Sith Lord, Darth Vader. He knows nothing of love, only hate and anger. So what happens when Padme starts to show curiosity for the Sith Lord?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity At Its Peek

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the films, but reflect themes of the saga throughout the story.**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padmé have never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith since then. Vader is not in his life support suit, but remains hidden beneath a hood like in Revenge of the Sith. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padmé is 21…**

**The reason for this age change is to pave the way for major character development for both Anakin/Vader and Padmé, which will happen very slowly within my story. Since she is younger and has been put down for the better part of two years, Padmé doubts herself. She tells herself that she is stronger, but throughout the story is proven to be otherwise. This is opposite to Vader who comes off as very strong, self-assured individual but in reality many things about him remain a mystery, even himself.**

**Further breakdown of my take on these characters is that Padmé is very much like Anakin in the films. He has the potential, but at the same time, there are many things working against him. An example of this would be, in my personal opinion would be Anakin not completely being trusted by the Jedi Council. Padmé’s situation is similar; she is not completely trusted by the Rebellion. Bail is Padmé's Obi-Wan, guiding and protecting her. As Anakin grew within the films, Padmé will as well; but all good things come to those who wait… unless a happy ending isn't written for this couple no matter the universe? Either way, read to find out!**

**Note: Please also note that the first few chapters are written differently, and in my personal opinion less professionally than the rest of the story. I found a new style of writing after the first few chapters and also found a flow, but regardless, I cannot change the earlier chapters completely to fit it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. or Anakin Skywalker… which is a pity…**

* * *

 

 

A long time ago in galaxy far, far way…

 

**STAR WARS**

**The galaxy has been engulfed by darkness.**

**The Galactic Republic is no more, overtaken**

**by the evil Sith Lord, Darth Sidious and**

**converted into the ruthless Galactic Empire.**

**In hopes of ending this terrible reign of terror,**

**a group of senators have secretly created a**

**REBELLION against the Empire, that is now**

**struggling to survive because of the Empire's**

**Ghost and Emperor's apprentice, Darth Vader.**

**While the Rebel Alliance continues to crumble**

**under the hands of the Sith, countless members**

**of the Imperial Senate, including the secret**

**members of the Rebellion, have flown to**

**Coruscant to celebrate the mark of the second**

**year since the creation of the Empire…**

 

Senator Padmé Amidala wished she had a better plan than just trying to hide in the corner of the endless Imperial ballroom and hoping that no one would notice her. If it had been anyone else, the plan might have worked with ease, but she wasn't anyone else and therefore her plan had failed before it had even began. From the very moment she entered the room; she could feel eyes watching her. She managed to not only fail at going unnoticed but she seemed to be drawing a lot of unwanted attention. A guest passed her by, pausing as he did. He seemed to be admiring the way her dress laid perfectly against her, hugging every curve in all the right places. Padmé swallowed the lump forming in her throat beneath the stranger's lecherous stare. She looked away, taking a small sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

 

 _Maybe I should have worn something more modest_ , she thought.

 

Although she was no stranger to attention, being a senator and former queen, maybe if she had worn something a little more modest, she could at least have used modesty to her advantage, blending seamlessly into the background, something she had done before in the past. It was only since becoming a senator that she had begun to embrace more of her sexuality, at least in simple ways such as clothing. Her current strategy of going unnoticed, or trying to go unnoticed though, made her feel like a defel who had forgotten how to bend light to blend in. She had forgotten as well. She couldn't blend in, not completely anyways and she had no desire to do so. She didn't want to revert back to her old ways, afraid that if she did, she would be looked at as the child her superiors thought she was. It had been a bad decision made for a proper reason, and Padmé could tell that some here were already displeased with her, just because she hadn't done it their way. Technically, she hadn't broken any rules; she had just pushed the limit slightly. They never said she had to wear something modest, just that she shouldn't be social and try to blend in and she was doing both of those things, not being social and trying to blend in. She wasn't stupid; she knew what she was doing and that she had to be careful.

 

Everyone had to be careful. Things had drastically changed in the universe over the past two years. This was a no normal party, but a party to celebrate the creation of the Empire, for it had been two years since Palpatine had dissolved the Senate, turning it into an Empire and making himself Emperor of the entire galaxy. Padmé glanced around the room, taking in the happiness and excitement, the lies and the idiocy. The people that celebrated in the room were either idiots for following such an evil man who was obviously a power hungry maniac, or they hid their true feelings… deep down. Still, it amazed her that so many people could find time to party while the universe was being enslaved. Where was their conscience? Were people really fine with Palpatine taking over? How could they not fight back?

 

She closed her eyes, smiling to herself, knowing that she was fighting back. She would not stand for this; her and her peers had created a Rebellion. A Rebellion against the Empire. The creation of the Rebellion was the whole reason for her attempts of trying to blend in– to go unnoticed. As one of the leaders of the Rebellion, she could not bring attention to herself. The elder leaders had warned her to be on guard for spies at the party, spies that were looking for the leaders, or worse, the creators.

 

Her eyes slowly moved across the room, suspiciously looking for could be spies until she located her dear friend, Bail. Bail Organa, just like Padmé, hid in the shadows of the party in an attempt not to draw attention to himself. He, however, was blending far better than Padmé was. Leaving the comfort of her corner, Padmé took a step in his direction, venturing into the throng of partygoers, quickly making her way across the room towards him.

 

He greeted her with a smile which she happily returned as she joined him in the shadows. "Hello Bail, having fun?"

 

"Who wouldn't be having fun?" Bail answered with a small laugh and smile.

 

Padmé laughed as well, "That's right, everyone is enjoying the party… because _he_ hasn't arrived yet."

 

Bail nodded, his eyes scanning cautiously, hoping that no one had heard the emphasis put on the word _he_. They both knew that no one had, but that didn't stop his roaming eyes. He knew that she had meant the Emperor, the sick bastard of a man, who had fooled all of them some years ago. Bail did not hate many people in the universe, but Palpatine was on the top of his list and probably many others' as well.

 

"Arriving late to his own party," he mused, his face softening as his eyes returned to her.

 

"Impeccable manners, don't you think?" Padmé laughed. "If we are lucky maybe he won't show up at all."

 

The laughs of the two senators began to fill the small corner of the room, attracting the attention of a young Chandrilian senator. The young woman excused herself from her current conversation and started making her way to towards the laughing senators. Bail, being the first to notice her approach, turned to her with a large smile. "Oh! Hello, Mon!"

 

Mon Mothma bowed slightly before nearing closer to the two senators, her eyes filled with disapproval as she glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Causing a bit of attention aren't we?"

 

Padmé frowned ready to raise her objections, but Bail spoke before she could. "Of course not! I just thought that Padmé and myself could use a good laugh," he explained, trying to sooth her nerves. "No one noticed."

 

His statement however did not sooth the woman's nerves, but instead, made her frown become more pronounced. Mon Mothma, like many others, did not believe Padmé was ready for an opportunity like this. Mon liked the senator from Naboo and thought the girl had good promise in the future, but not now, not with so much on the line. She believed Padmé would ruin their chances of keeping the information of the Rebellion a secret that Padmé would lead to their downfall. At the time, Bail had come to Padmé's aid, saying that he believed Padmé was more than ready. He had reminded Mon and the other senators of the countless times that Padmé had spoken out in the Senate against corrupted leaders rules or even against the Emperor himself. She had even ruled a planet and did a hell of a good job until that one fateful day. She made one mistake during her time as a leader, but that was no reason to doubt her ability. He was positive that something like that would never occur again. He trusted her not to make that mistake again.

 

Mon Mothma agreed with her comrade on most things concerning Senator Amidala. She had admitted that the girl had courage, stubbornness, and a heart of a gold, but also knew Padmé would need much more in the events to come. Padmé had allowed herself to be crushed over the course of two years, taking her reputation with her. The senators had agreed to give her a chance to redeem herself, but creating attention during this party was proof that Padmé Amidala was not ready or prepared for the task.

 

"I did," Mon pointed out.

 

"You were a few feet away," Bail retorted as a frown appeared across his features. "There are over a hundred people in this room, Mon. No one noticed us."

 

"Yes," Mon sighed in return. "There are hundreds of people in this room: politicians, military leaders, Grand Moffs, and so many others. Who would pay attention to you?" she paused glancing around the room before turning back to Bail. "Wait and see. I'm sure you will be investigated by the end of the night."

 

"I have no doubt of that," Bail agreed.

 

"Yet you continue to draw attention?" Mon growled, before fixing Padmé with a hard glare. "If she was not here, you would not be acting this way. I told you she wasn't ready!"

 

"I am too ready!" Padmé interrupted angrily, "I'm not a child!" Unaware that her outburst did nothing to help her case, her objection making her sound like a petulant child.

 

Mon frowned, her eyes falling away from the young senator. "I never said you were."

Padmé nearly growled. "You don't have to say it," she replied." I can read between the lines, Senator Mothma. You may not call me a child, but you continue to treat me as such."

 

"I have my reasons," Mon shrugged before taking a large sip of the drink in her hand.

 

Taking advantage of Mon Mothma not being able to speak, Bail put his hand on Padmé's shoulder. "What Mon means is that she has to take every precaution. This is very dangerous and it is key that things stay a secret to the Empire."

 

"I understand that," Padmé replied annoyed, feeling like she was being treated like child all over again. What did they not understand? She was ready! How many times would she have to prove herself? What would she have to do to become an adult in their eyes– to regain back her honor?

 

"I know you do," Bail smiled trying to comfort her. "But precautions still must be in check. You are young and you have made a mistake, so they will underestimate you."

 

"I'm human," Padmé retorted. "I made a mistake, but that does not make me weak or any less a leader. I'm not afraid."

 

"Ha!" Mon laughed, turning to stare directly at Padmé. "You will be! You will be."

 

She said nothing else, before she turned and disappeared into the many groups of people, leaving Padmé and Bail once again to their corner. They watched her go, a silence falling upon them before Bail erupted with another laugh.

 

"I think she likes you."

 

Padmé smiled, knowing his joke was untrue. "What is she so afraid of?" she wondered aloud, not meaning to truly ask the question.

 

She hadn't meant in the obvious way. It was apparent that all the leaders and creators of the Rebel Alliance didn't want any information or their names getting back to the Emperor. It was something Padmé had heard numerous times before, but not in the way Senator Mothma spoke of it. She was different– her fear was different. When she spoke, there was another fear in her voice, one that was not present in the voices of the other senators.

 

"It's–" Bail paused, trying to think of the correct words. He always understood Padmé's curiosity, and for that, she was beyond thankful. "There is supposed to be many spies here tonight. She wants to make sure you give nothing away while speaking to them."

 

That wasn't it. There was something else, but Padmé let it go. She nodded as confidence appeared on her face. "I'm ready," she announced. "In case you have forgotten, I have perfected how to hide my emotions and become blank while serving time as the Queen on Naboo. I have much experience."

 

"I understand, Padmé. They understand that too, but–"

 

Bail was cut off by the sound of the giant ballroom doors swinging open followed by a loud eruption of claps and cheers that echoed through the room.

 

"His Majesty, the Emperor!" A man's voice announced which caused an increase in applause. That was, until the cheers went silence, and was replaced by gasps and whispers.

 

Padmé pushed herself onto her tiptoes, trying to what had happened in the front of the room, but her short figure would not allow it. She could only see the herds of people and the flash of lights from the press. What had caused such a change within the crowd? What had happened that she couldn't see?

 

"What is it?" Padmé whispered to Bail, hoping that due to his height he would have a better view that she had. "What's happening?"

 

"I'm not sure," Bail whispered, his head turning towards one of the speakers, listening to the sound that crackled on the other side as if the announcer was also in shock.

 

"A– And a surprise guest," the man finally announced, his voice shaking. "Lord Vader."

_No!_

 

"It can't be," Bail whispered in shock, his eyes becoming wide as all color drained from his face.

 

Padmé felt as if she had become frozen to the floor, her body fighting the urge to faint. Had she heard that right? Darth Vader? It couldn't be! It was impossible! Why would Darth Vader be there? He never came to events, never! It had to be a mistake!

 

Even though Darth Vader had only appeared when Palpatine had made himself the Emperor, he hadn't wasted any time making a name for himself. His name struck fear into everyone that heard it. Every being in every corner of the galaxy feared the evil Sith Lord. He was the murderer of millions, destroyer of the Jedi, a monster, a deadly ghost, the Emperor's right-hand man, and the second most powerful man in the entire galaxy, or as some people believed, the true most powerful man in the galaxy.

 

Vader was hardly ever seen in the public eye, by anyone. Truthfully, there were more questions about Darth Vader than there were answers. Not that anyone was willing to figure the questions out; some would rather die than be caught in the presence of the Dark Lord, and those who were too curious found themselves dead at the hands of him. The stories and rumors were endless, even longer than his murder list, or so they seemed. Padmé had assumed that all eyes would be on the Emperor tonight, but after knowing of the special guest, she knew that she was wrong.

 

Suddenly, Mon Mothma appeared in the crowd, running towards the two senators in the corner, fear plastered across her face. "Did you know he was coming?"

Bail said nothing as he continued to look forward. He too had frozen at the Sith's appearance, though eventually he managed to shake his head in response, making her aware that he hadn't known.

 

"Great," Mon whispered before looking towards the sea of people that she knew surrounded the Sith. "I've only seen him from a distance during one or two Senate meetings, but that was close enough for me. Have either of you ever seen him?"

 

"I've met him a few times," Bail replied emotionlessly, his face unreadable.

 

"I've never seen him…" Padmé whispered, unable to hide the fear in her voice. "Besides on the Holonet news reports"

 

Mon growled annoyed, but obviously scared. "I told you she wasn't ready!" she hissed. "Especially if the rumors are true!"

 

Bail still remained frozen as he waited for the two Sith Lords to come into view. "They are true," he stated lowly. "Very, very true."

 

"Sith!" Mon cursed, her eyes coming back to look at Bail.

 

"What?" Padmé questioned, fear now apparent on her face. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as she looked back and forth between the two elder senators, seeing their reaction because of the Sith. She had never seen Mon or Bail show fear before, and now that she had, it frightened her.

 

"He can read minds!" Mon Mothma hissed. "And much more!"

 

"What!" Padmé screamed in shock, her eyes nearly budging out of her head.

 

Vader could read minds? He could read minds! It was a fact that sent shivers down to her very core, chilling her to the bone. She had to admit that even though she was able to wear her senator mask like a second skin, it did not extend all the way to her mind. Why would it? Her mind was her personal property; no one should be able to look within her mind but her.

 

"Does he have a temper like everyone says?" Mon questioned Bail, ignoring Padmé's reaction.

 

Bail nodded turning to look at Mon Mothma. "I saw him kill a man just by lifting his finger," he whispered before pausing and turning back to wait for a view of the two men. "At the time, I didn't know why Vader had killed him. It had all happened so quick and from my knowledge at the time, without anything to provoke the Sith. Of course, I questioned the Emperor about it later because I believed Vader's actions were out of line. He disagreed. Palpatine said that Vader did it all in good faith and justice; that the man had many sinister plans and that Vader had seen the plans within the man's mind." Bail paused; a painful and sad laugh resonated from his chest. "The man– Senator Kortito had been one of the first to think of plans for the Rebellion, but Vader killed him before he could begin. Imagine if he found us now."

 

Padmé choked back her fear, pushing it deep within her chest. "What does he look like?" she asked, a million other questions starting to form themselves in her mind. She wanted to picture the monster before she saw him, hoping it would help. All the images or videos she had even seen of Darth Vader were hardly images at all; his face was always covered and he was always silent.

 

"Not much different from the holos of him, I'm afraid. No one has ever seen his face," Bail sighed pausing in thought, "I'm not even entirely sure if he is human."

 

"Anyone that saw his face is long gone," Mon added. "Killed by Vader himself, probably. Insights have told me that he could be a strange deformed creature from areas unknown, or possibly even a machine made by the Emperor himself to carry out his bidding."

 

"The machine theory would make sense," Bail admitted, his voice sad. "I don't believe a living being could commit the acts that Vader has committed."

 

"What about Palpatine?" Padmé asked, trying to remind her friends of the other monster in the room. "We know he is human and he is truly evil."

 

"True," Bail agreed. "But Palpatine is not like Vader. Palpatine commands the acts however Vader is the one that enforces them. So as evil as the man is, he still shows his humanity."

 

Padmé fought back the lump in her throat, feeling the pain of what Palpatine had done to her. Indeed two years had passed, but the pain– the humiliation remained the same. "I disagree," she growled. "He shows no humanity."

 

"I still rather be in a room with the Emperor than Vader," Mon admitted, obviously lost in her thoughts.

 

"I agree," Bail whispered. "However, at least Vader isn't a liar like Palpatine. I'll give him that."

 

Mon nodded, shaking her head in agreement. "Yes, but then again Vader isn't a politician. He is a machine or something even worse."

 

"What do you mean?" Padmé frowned, her face conveying utter confusion. She didn't understand what they were talking about; it made no sense to her. The Emperor was a monster– a mad man, why would anyone choose to be in a room with him over Vader? If they truly were speaking the truth, then Vader had to be a terrifying monster; but at the same time, the two senators had complimented Vader over Palpatine. So that left her with the question: who was worse?

 

Bail turned to the young senator, again understanding why she was confused. "Don't think we are complimenting him," he said, before letting out a sigh. "Vader is a monster, just as much, or even more than Palpatine is. We are just trying to say that Vader doesn't hide how he feels like Palpatine does. If you say something to Palpatine, he will act as if he agrees until you leave his presence, then he will command someone to take care of you. Vader on the other hand, does the opposite. If he doesn't like you or what you are saying, he will tell you or kill you on the spot, not wait till later."

 

Padmé's face turned pale, her breath catching in her throat. How was that any better? If Vader killed on the spot than that meant he was a man– no, a machine of action. It meant that he was no politician and in return, not a man of reason. It was his way or no way at all, no reasoning, no negotiation. But deep down, was Palpatine any different?

 

She knew the answer to that question. She had been at the warfront of Palpatine's lies far before anyone else. She knew his corrupted and sinister ways. She rather deal with someone who was honest than a liar like Palpatine.

 

"So Vader is brutally honest."

 

Bail let out a small chuckle at her comment. "More like deadly honest."

 

"You know what this means," Mon hissed, interrupting them both. "Don't you?"

 

"What?" Padmé and Bail asked in unison.

 

"That the Emperor is growing tired," she said crossing her arms and looking out into the crowd with a sickening glare. "He didn't even bother sending spies, they take too long. That's why he brought Darth Vader instead, because he can walk through this room without even questioning us and still know what we stand for."

 

"Yes," Bail agreed. "The Emperor wouldn't bring Vader into the public eye without a good reason. He likes to hide him, make him an invisible fear."

 

"He's giving the people something more to fear," Mon added. "If people know Vader is a threat, they will not join our cause. They will be too terrified."

 

Bail frowned, his face conveying that he knew Mon was right while his eyes remained hopeful. They had to have hope.

 

"Then we shall put up mental walls," he instructed, his voice full of authority and hope. "Vader will not get any information out of us, and so the people will have nothing to fear. Go! Spread the word! Hurry!"

 

Mon nodded, before she walked away, whispering under her breath. "I hope this works or we will all be dead…"

 

As the senator disappeared into the crowd, Padmé turned back to Bail, her eyes conveying the fear she felt bubbling within her belly. "So Vader doesn't talk?" she asked, her concern obvious. "He won't even question us? He will just read our minds and judge for himself?"

 

Bail shook his head, trying to control his emotions that were becoming visible on his face. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "But Vader does talk. Not often, but when he needs to."

 

Padmé could see that Bail was lost in a memory; a memory that the man had tried to forget. The visible emotions that showed on his face told Padmé that Darth Vader's voice was not something that she wanted to hear.

 

"Is it that terrifying?"

 

Her question brought Bail back to reality as looked down at her, before giving her an encouraging smile. "It's just… not something you forget," he explained, before his hand came to her should and gripping it tightly. "I have faith in you Padmé. You will be fine. Like I said before, he hardly talks–"

 

"Unless he has to." Padmé said, finishing his sentence.

 

"Yes," Bail nodded, before eyeing her cautiously. "Or if his anger provokes him." His words hit Padmé like a ton of bricks and his hand instantly tightened around her shoulder. "Padmé, there is no need to worry," he said in encouragement. "This is what the Emperor wants; he wants us to be scared. Vader is here as a threat, as a way to show the Emperor's power, but that is it. I have been in countless meetings with the Emperor while Vader stood by his side. He has hardly ever spoken. He is just the protector and the monster, nothing more. This is no different than that, there is no reason for him to speak."

 

Padme nodded, feeling a small amount of relief, hoping that his statement was true. She tried to keep her fear in check, but looking around at everyone's reactions, she could see that they feared Vader more than the Emperor himself. It was an idea that she could hardly comprehend. If Vader was worse than Palpatine, than she did not want anything to do with the Emperor's right-hand. The thought of him questioning her, looking through her mind, or even speaking to her made chills run up her spine and hair stick up on her arms.

 

 _Maybe Mon Mothma was right,_ she thought _. I'm not ready._

 

Her heart stopped within her chest as the Emperor finally came into view, the old man walking very slowly as he gave nods to the important personnel that he passed. Padmé, as well as everyone else, knew this was just a show and that the man had no respect for anyone but himself. He sat on a throne of lies, deception, and death; he only cared about himself and his power. Shortly after Palpatine came into her view, another figure stepped forward, one that was a tall and black-cloaked, and slowly following the older man's unhurried gait.

 

 _Darth Vader_ , Padmé thought, recognizing the black robes and massive structure.

 

The room went cold from his presence as people looked away, not wanting to see the face of Death himself; but unlike the others in the room, Padmé could not look away. She wanted to learn– she wanted to see for herself what this man, if he was in fact a man, was. She watched intently as the Emperor and Vader walked around the room, taking note of every detail. Darth Vader wore his usual attire: jet-black robes that hid every part of his body, while Palpatine wore traditional black robes; the ones he always wore to parties that celebrated his Empire. Still, regardless of the darkness of the robes, the two men were far from similar.

 

Darth Vader was much larger and taller than Palpatine, as well as most– if not all of the people in the room. The next difference was that Palpatine's hood revealed his white face, while Vader's went farther other his face– if he had a face, revealing nothing but darkness underneath. Padmé tried numerous times to catch a glimpse of his face as he walked, but the man moved with precaution; making sure that his face could not be seen. Her eyes moved to his body, looking for any sign of skin. She found none. Vader's whole body was covered in black robes; even black gloves surrounded his hands. Looking farther, she could see the black tunic that he wore underneath the black cloak, as well as his weapon dangling from his waist. At the side of his belt hung a lightsaber; a weapon that was once used to bring hope to the Republic and its people, but now only brought darkness… but that was what Darth Vader was, darkness.

 

If it were a different time, a time of the Old Republic, the sight of Vader might have been confused with a hero, a Jedi; but not anymore. Vader was no Jedi. And he was definitely no hero. He was a Sith Lord, and the black robes that he wore reminded everyone of that. There were no Jedi in the galaxy, only Sith. There was no Republic, only the Empire. Vader had made sure of that fact two years ago, destroying the Jedi and all that was left of them when he emerged from the darkness. He had taken everything, and it was her fault.

 

_It's my fault._

 

As Padmé continued her self-loathing and inspection of the Sith, the party continued as scheduled, after everyone got over the shock of the surprise guest. It took some time, but the people even began to stop avoiding him as if he was the plague and instead, just accepted his presence. Of course everyone continued to keep their eyes on him, but Vader surprised them all. Unlike the stories that were told about him, he behaved extremely well. He walked silently behind the Emperor, occasionally pausing to put his hands behind his back while the Emperor talked to someone of importance. Bail, Padmé, Mon, and the other senators of the Rebellion knew this was all a lie– a facade. Darth Vader was on a hunt for them, and the good behavior was a show for the press. It was a way to show that these two men were respectable and the Empire was indeed, a good thing.

 

The night crept by slowly, but after three hours into the party, Padmé sighed in relief. It was near the end of the dreadful celebration and thankfully, the Emperor and Darth Vader still had not showed any interest in her. In fact, the two had not even neared her at all during the night. It had given her the opportunity to watch and learn. She had watched them throughout the night, how Vader struck fear into every soul that he neared, how Palpatine would smile knowing that the people feared him and his apprentice. Vader was huge and terrifying, but nothing like the reports or rumors she had heard. Unlike the monstrous beast the reports made him out to be, Vader was acting like a complete gentleman. It made Padmé question the rumors about Vader. How could they be true? Was it possible that the stories were just that, stories something that was made up to create fear like a child's bedtime story.

 

"Are you alright, Padmé?" Bail asked upon seeing the frown come across her features.

 

Padmé nodded as she shook away her thoughts. "Yes…" she breathed. "I'm afraid I was lost in thought."

 

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "About what?"

 

Padme's frown deepened, feeling even more confused. "He's just…" Padmé whispered, almost laughing at herself. "He just doesn't seem like a monster. Yes, he does look it, but this isn't how I expected Vader to be at all. He is acting so civilized."

 

Bail nodded, understanding what she had been seeing all night. "Vader is on his best behavior," Bail commented. "But don't underestimate him Padmé. He is very dangerous and very powerful. Palpatine probably commanded him to act like this. They want to fool people, confuse them, and have them lower their guard. Like you said, he doesn't seem like a monster, but he is." Bail looked down at her, seeing the questions still fresh in her mind. "Padmé?" he asked. "You've been to previous parties for the Empire, correct?"

 

Padmé nodded. She had.

 

"Have you seen Vader?"

 

Padmé reacted to the question by shaking her head in displeasure. She had never seen Vader, except on the HoloNet. She had said that before. "No," she answered again. "He's never been to any of the parties I've attended."

 

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," Bail frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Vader is always there. He is always in the Senate as well, that is of course, unless he is on a mission. "

 

Padmé's eyes widened in shock. How could she not have noticed him? She was always in the Senate building, it was her job to be there, but she had never seen Vader there.

Bail smiled with understanding, noticing his friend's shocked expression. "You haven't seen him, but he has probably seen you a billion times." Her face going pale as Bail continued. "Palpatine keeps Vader in the shadows, unless needed. Vader used to be out in the open all the time before you arrived, but something changed. No one knows what. Vader is not a civilized man, which is probably why Palpatine does not force him to be in the open. I think Vader likes it that way anyways, causing fear from the shadows."

 

Padmé nodded, feeling foolish for saying her mind. It made her feel weak and stupid– like the child they treated her as. She was being fooled by Vader's act, just like many idiots in the room. Of course they all still feared him, but his behavior made them question things– made them lower their defenses.

 

"He hasn't acknowledged anything or anyone all night." Padmé commented, her eyes moving back to the Sith. "It's like he is walking in an empty room."

 

"He is trained very well," Bail explained. "Just because it looks as if he isn't paying attention doesn't mean he isn't. He has probably looked into your mind countless times by now."

 

Padmé quivered at the thought. It seemed strange to her that a man– a monster that hadn't even acknowledged her existence had already seen into her mind. It made her uneasy knowing that Vader had probably been watching her for days before the party– watching her without her knowing!

 

She sighed, speaking her mind again. "It's just strange how he can act like a machine," she stated. "He's not speaking to or acknowledging anyone, just walking around … it's so inhuman."

 

"That's why many people think he is a machine," Bail quipped before he laughed. "I thought the idea was ridiculous until after I met him. Now, I question everything about him. He really doesn't have feelings, or emotion for that matter. He is very inhuman."

 

"Besides anger," Padmé chimed in, remembering her previous conversation with him about Vader's fury.

 

"Yes," Bail responded, also remembering.

 

They stayed quiet for a long moment, both senators lost in their thoughts. It wasn't until they heard someone approaching that they broke out of their haze and remembered that they were still at the party.

 

"Ahhh…" an older voice creaked. "Senator Organa."

 

Immediately, Bail regained himself as he faked a smile and bowed his head in false respect. "Emperor Palpatine, an honor."

 

Ignoring Bail's comment, the Emperor turned to stare at Padmé, a large smile on his face. "And," he breathed. "Senator Amidala."

 

Padmé followed Bail's lead, faking a smile as she bowed. "Your Majesty."

 

She felt sick and angered from his closeness. It had been years since she had been so close to him, not since she was Queen Amidala of Naboo, and he the senator of the same planet. Before he had betrayed her and the entire galaxy. She pushed out the memories that began to flood her mind, trying to only think about the present. She hoped Palpatine was thinking the same, although she had a feeling that he wasn't. She felt his eyes on her, silently disapproving. Padmé was new in the Senate, but her new reputation was growing fast. She was still a child in the eyes of many, trying to bring honor back to her name but she was known to be stubborn and spirited, something the Emperor did not like.

 

Forgetting about the Emperor, Padmé's eyes glanced upon the huge darkness standing behind him. Her heart began to beat harder in her chest as she looked at the man, the monstrous, Darth Vader. He stood there, lurking, silent as a dead man. Being so close to him made her breath hitch, for the first time truly taking in how huge he actually was and the feeling of the darkness that surrounded him. She silently looked upon his face and saw nothing but darkness under the black hood.

 

"And Lord Vader," she said respectively as she bowed, "It's an honor."

 

Darth Vader moved for the first time during the entire night, his head rising as if in surprise– as if wondering why the senator would acknowledge him while none of the others had done so. It was an automatic response. The others had feared and dreaded his presence, but did not acknowledge it. His head dropped almost instantaneously, the incident only lasting a half of second, everyone around missing it– everyone except Padmé. A second was all she needed. In that quick second, Vader had moved his head ever so gently under the lighting of the room that Padmé was sure that she had seen his chin. Maybe.

 

"…. of course, we will both keep our ears open for you, my Lord." Bail said bowing slightly to the Emperor, ending a conversation that Padmé missed completely.

 

Realizing she missed an entire conversation with the Emperor made her heart drop. If she had missed an entire conversation, how long had she been watching Vader? And more importantly, had anyone noticed? Thankfully, it didn't seem so.

 

It was a pleasant thought, and even more pleasant knowing that the conversation was over. Silently, she thanked her lucky stars that she had made it through the small meeting between the Emperor and Vader; not that she was mentally there for most of it. It seemed the night was going to end without one person getting hurt… but she spoke too soon.

 

Just as everyone thought that they were safe from Vader's wrath, a young man, probably in his early thirties, who had too much to drink, stumbled into the Dark Lord. He had been laughing and too intoxicated to realize the direction he was going until it was too late, colliding into the Sith's back and resulting in the spilling of his glass of wine down the Dark Lord's black cloak. As it occurred, the whole room froze, gasps echoing through the air. Vader was still for a long moment, the anticipation choking everyone in the room until he slowly turned to face the man. Realizing whom he had bumped into, the man took a quick and large step back; even in his drunken state knowing that he was looking death in the face. "L– Lord Vader, I a–am terribly sorry," he mumbled, bowing his head. "I didn't mean… I didn't see… I–"

 

"Are you blind? Or just clumsy?" Vader's voice growled.

 

The sound of his menacing voice booming throughout the room causing everyone to go completely silent as they turned, memorized by fear, waiting for Vader's next move. Everyone knew that if the stories about Vader were true, the drunken man would not see another day.

 

"N–no! I mean yes," the drunken man stumbled confused. "I didn't mean to– I'm sorry. You just were in my–"

 

"Now you're blaming me?" Vader hissed, stepping closer to the man, who had to look up at the Sith to accommodate to Vader's tall structure that towered over him.

 

"No, no, no!" the man exclaimed swinging his arms and dropping more wine onto Vader's already wet and stained cloak.

 

Vader's gloved hand quickly clamped down onto the man's neck, before effortlessly raising the man into the air. The man's airway constricting as he gasped for air, clawing at Vader's gloved hand in an attempt to free himself. The sight made Vader laugh, filling the room with his dark chuckle as the room watched on helplessly.

 

"You are nothing," Vader whispered as he tightened his grasp on the man's neck, hearing his innards begin to buckle under the pressure.

 

"No…Pl–please…" the man tried to beg, slowly consciousness.

 

Vader was amused with the man's pain, and everyone could feel it. He enjoyed making the man suffer, enjoyed taking away his life. It was easy as–

 

"Stop!" Padmé screamed, not being able to take it anymore. She didn't care that everyone else remained silent; she would not sit around silently as she watched a man get murdered before her eyes. She was a senator; she was supposed to be the one to protect the people– to stop crimes like this.

 

Vader's head snapped towards her after her interruption, but he said nothing. It was obvious that without even seeing his eyes, she could tell– feel that he was glaring at her, not to mention the other hundred people in the room that looked at her in shock. She felt Bail move behind her, grabbing onto her hand tightly, either out of fear or comfort. She wasn't sure which. She only knew that she couldn't stop staring at Vader, her eyes locked– transfixed upon him. She looked into the hood, at the blackness concealing his face, no fear in her eyes.

 

"Please, Lord Vader," she whispered. "Please, don't kill him."

 

She heard people snicker around her, laughing at the young senator's attempt to stop Vader. They thought it was hopeless to beg, for he was the second most powerful man in the galaxy and a killing machine; why would he be persuade by a young girl? She didn't know if he would, but in the moment she had tried. She had tried, and created an embarrassment to herself– again. She could feel the elder senator's stares– their undermining feelings. She closed her eyes unable to stop the small amount of tears that had begun to form. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she have to be such a fool? Why did she have to act like a child? Vader would never stop for–

 

A loud _plump_ echoed through the room, followed by a large amount of gasps that caused Padmé to open her eyes. She looked towards the people, then to the Sith Lord, and then to the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight before her– at what Vader had done, because he had done the unthinkable. He had let the man go. The man was no longer in Vader's grip, but lying practically unharmed, breathing heavily across the floor.

 

The crowd stood frozen for what seemed like forever, the same question on everyone's mind. Had Darth Vader just listened to a young girl's wishes? It seemed that he had, and because of that, Padmé stood looking at the Sith, looking the most confused out of anyone in the room.

 

 _He is truly a monster,_ Padmé thought. _He would have killed that man without a second thought… but he didn't. I stopped him. He listened to me!_

 

His head snapped toward her instantly after her thoughts, as if she had said something that offended him. She could feel the coldness and death in his hidden glare– the glare that was only on her.

 

Her eyes widened at his action, widened in shock. _Did he hear me?_

 

A low growl sounded from his chest as he raised his hand, grabbing an invisible object and throwing it across the room. That was until, to everyone's alarm, the object turned out not to be invisible, but the drunken man. Padmé, as well as everyone else's eyes widened as they watched the drunken man rise into the air and fly across the room, mimicking Vader's action. The drunken man hit the wall with a loud thud before falling to the floor where he laid motionless. The crowds eyes flew between the Sith and the body, a few women and men running for cover in fear that they would be next. Vader, however, had no plans of staying. He turned and stormed out of the room without another word, his black cloak flowing behind him victoriously.

 

Palpatine, unlike the others, did not react to the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. He merely shrugged it off, before walking towards the exit, smiling happily at what Vader had done. When he reached the doorway, he turned back to the people inside, the people that were still shocked and startled because of the scene they had just witnessed.

"I must be off," Palpatine called as his red guards flocked to his side. "It seems Vader has had enough of this party as have I, and I must say, I think it would be wise for you all not to upset him again."

 

He turned with a wicked smile on his face, feeling the fear flourishing inside the ballroom. He walked slowly through the halls, pleased with what Lord Vader had done. Yes, Vader had done exactly what he had wanted: He created fear.

 

Entering into a dark hall, Sidious smiled as a familiar presence joined his side. "Ah," he mused. "Lord Vader, there you are."

 

"Yes, my apologies, Master." Vader replied darkly.

 

"For what, my young apprentice?"

 

"For my actions against that man," Vader snarled, his mind recalling the idiot that had ran into him– the fool that had set him off and made him fail his mission. He breathed in, trying to find relief, but found none. The smell of wine that was emerging from his cloak only made his anger worsen. "You told me to control myself. I failed you."

 

"No, that man was an idiot. He deserved what you gave him. He deserved far worse actually," the Emperor replied. "Remember Lord Vader, your anger makes you strong. You showed them your power; you showed why you are better than they are, and why they should fear you."

 

Vader nodded. "Yes, my Master."

 

"Now," Sidious said, returning to the true subject. "Who are our suspects?"

 

"Everyone who you had suspected," Vader replied. "They were onto us the moment I stepped through the door. There is no doubt that they trained themselves to put up mental walls against powers such as mine."

 

"Trained by existing Jedi?" Sidious asked, sickened by the thought.

 

It sickened Vader as well. The younger Sith held in the growl that almost escaped his lips at the mention of the Jedi, the statement reminding him of his failure to wipe their existence completely from the galaxy. He had failed once, but he wouldn't again. It was only a matter of time before they were all dead, before they would be nothing more than a myth.

 

"Perhaps," he admitted, against his ego. "It is possible.

 

His Master frowned, "So you did not get any information?"

 

The statement caused Vader to smile arrogantly. "Of course I did, my Master. They are no match for me."

 

Sidious smiled, a true hideous and carnivorous smile. "Of course they aren't my young apprentice."

 

The Emperor's evil laugh echoed through the Imperial Palace as his apprentice told him of the information he had received from the guests' minds. It was true; they had been no match for the young Sith. It would be far too easy to exterminate the Rebellion from the galaxy. It was only a matter of time, but soon… soon they would meet their end.

 

While the two Siths discussed their plans, a handful of senators and delegates remained in the Imperial Ballroom, long after the party had ended. Those who stayed dared not to ask Padmé about her actions, but it didn't matter if they asked out loud or not. Padmé knew what they thought of her. She knew that they thought that she had been young and foolish. Bail had told her that he had thought she had been brave, but Padmé knew that even inside of him there was a part that disagreed.

 

"Um–Agh," the drunken man stirred, his eyes flashing open as he breathed in a large gasp of breath. The air filled his lungs too quickly, crashing against his aching and almost crushed innards, sending him into a coughing rage. A young delegate held onto him as the coughs threw his body forward until the air finally filled his lungs.

 

Bail was the next to come to the man's assistance. Knowing he had sobered up, he leaned down next to the man, handing him a glass of water. "Glad to see you coming around," he said. "You're lucky to be alive."

 

The man said nothing as he took the glass from Bail and sipped the drink in small chugs. The large bump on top of his head was visibly thumping, making the group silently question how much of the party he would remember and making Padmé question if he would remember what she did for him. She got her answer quickly, his eyes moving to her as he finished the glass. He breathed heavily, putting the empty glass down on the floor, before he turned to her and reached for her hand. "I want to thank you for what you did," he whispered provocatively. "You saved my life."

 

Padmé politely pulled her hand away. "You're welcome…"

 

"Clovis. Rush Clovis," he said, finishing the unknown part of her sentence.

 

"You're welcome, Rush." Padmé said, forcing a polite smile.

 

A feeling of awkwardness came over her as the man continued to stare at her. It seemed that no matter how much time had passed, he did not remove his eyes from her. It became so strange that she began to wonder if the man had not regained control of his mental faculties or perhaps he was just a pervert looking at her body. Regardless of which, she was unable to stay under his gaze any further. Trying to act as normal as possible, she rose from the floor nodding to Rush. "Nice to meet you," she said, before turning to her colleagues. "I'm afraid it is time for me to depart. I will see you all tomorrow."

 

The senators nodded their goodbyes to Padmé as her bodyguard came to her side and led her from the room. She did not have to have eyes in the back of her head, however, to know that Rush Clovis was still staring at her. It was something that should have made her feel uneasy, but in reality, it hardly mattered to her at the moment. She cared not for Rush Clovis– or any other male for that matter. Her mind was too much of a buzz, filled with only one man, the mystery man at the party, Darth Vader.

 

But her message was not clear to Clovis, because he smiled brightly as he watched the retreating senator, his eyes glued to every part of her body, admiring the way the dress laid perfect on every curve, amplified her bottom, and moved like skin as she walked away from him.

 

"Oh yes…" he purred delighted."She will be mine."

 


	2. Questions & Duty

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Author's Note: As stated before, these are re-uploaded chapters. I could not fix them to fit the flow of the story now, but I did improve them to the best of my ability.**

* * *

When Padmé woke, the sun was shining on her face; the bright light bleeding through the slightly parted curtains of her room. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled into her pillow, the warmth of the sun giving a whole new meaning to the word comfort. The sunshine made her feel relaxed– peaceful. It was a feeling of tranquility that she hadn't felt in a very long time, and she welcomed it with open arms. She closed her eyes and almost drifted back to sleep cocooned in the sun's light until she realized that there was something odd about her current situation. However, with her mind drifting in that half state between slumber and wakefulness, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. She wondered for a few moments before it hit her. There shouldn't be sunshine in her apartment, not at the current hour anyways. Slowly, she sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes, squinting against the light as she realized her mistake, it was late morning.

 _Sith,_ she cursed to herself, looking away from the sunlight and towards the clock, horrified to see that it was almost ten. _I should have been at the Senate building an hour ago!_

Padmé was late– really, really, late. She hadn't woken up this late in so long that she couldn't even remember the last time she did, if she had ever. She had always been an early riser, waking up before the sun rose. Even as a child, she had groomed to wake before the sun rose, she had never been allowed to sleep past the early dawn. Padmé had to shoulder responsibility from an early age allowing her no time to sleep in like many who were her age had done. Queen Amidala was to be up before her people, so Senator Amidala was usually up before the sun as well, not after it. She had no regrets whatsoever about the direction her life had taken but oftentimes she had wondered how different her life would have been if she had had a normal childhood– a normal life.

She groaned as she pushed herself out of the bed, this was no time to be lamenting her childhood or life. She was a senator and a leader of the Rebellion, both of which she held close to her heart. The past was a closed book, one that she had no intention to continue lamenting. Rubbing her temples, she swung her legs over the side of the bed feeling slightly unbalanced as she did. Swaying unsteadily, she recognized that the party must have put more stress on her than she realized. It was the only factor that would have resulted in her abnormal behavior.

Rushing around her room she readied herself, trying to make herself look as professional as possible in the shortest amount of time. Unsatisfied, but unable to do anymore, Padmé ran out of her room, passing her astromech droid, R2-D2, a gift from her time as Queen of Naboo. R2-D2, or R2 as she called him, beeped happily at her as she passed. She patted the top of the little droid as she ran by, silently cursing herself for not also getting a protocol droid. On days like this, it would certainly be useful.

When she arrived at work, it was nearly two hours later than usual. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself; dread filling her at the thought of "the walk of shame" she would be forced to endure. She was sure she would be met with disapproving glances from her superiors for her lateness, as if she needed one more reason for them to doubt her. She prepared herself as she walked up the endless stairs into the building, breathing deeply with each step.

Padmé tried to disconnect from her surroundings, but as she walked through the entrance of the Senate building and passed the many pillars that stood within, she couldn't stop reality from creeping into her consciousness. The atmosphere had changed within the building. It was heavy, dark, and fearful. The next change was even more astounding, for the halls that were usually filled with a great sea of people were completely empty, and instead of hearing arguments between senators, she heard only silence.

Padmé walked cautiously down the halls of the building, relaxing a small amount when she finally saw other senators and delegates. To her surprise, they were doing the same as she was, walking quiet and cautiously through the hallways. It was almost as if they were prisoners escaping capture, afraid to be seen or make a noise. She desperately wanted to stop them, to ask them what was wrong, but decided against it. She wouldn't jeopardize her career any further by being criticized for not knowing what was happening. So she decided to walk by silently, following their lead while acting like nothing was wrong, although she could sense there was something wrong– terribly wrong.

_What's happened?_

She didn't know what had changed, but she hoped that one of her people would know. Padmé moved hastily in the direction of her office, wasting no time as she moved through the nearly empty hall. She turned to enter her office, but was surprised to see that the doors were firmly shut. An odd sight, since no one ever closed her office doors, aside from herself. Why would they be shut? Slowly, Padmé pushed the doors open and walked cautiously inside.

"Milady!" a familiar voice shouted from behind her office desk, before the worried woman ran towards Padmé and tightly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Padmé smiled widely upon seeing a familiar face, hiding her confusion and fear as she returned the hug. Once the woman let go and noticed the look she had caused to appear on Padmé's face, she quickly apologized for her actions.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her face apologetic as she shook her head. "I'm just s–so relieved… I was so worried."

"Worried about what, Dormé?" Padmé asked, halfheartedly hoping for a silent answer. She could see the fear and utter relief in her friend's eyes; something had frightened Dormé and the only thing that could calm her nerves was seeing Padmé alive… and the fact made a shiver run up the young senator's spine.

"P–People have gone missing," Dormé breathed, finally revealing the reason behind her fear. "Many of them whom are senators who attended the party last night."

Padmé couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her lips upon hearing the news. People were missing– senators were missing… and that only meant one thing, investigation. It was something that they had all dreaded, but never thought would actually happen on such a ginormous scale. That was, until the Empire's Ghost showed up at the party last night. It was a step they never thought the Emperor take, but regardless, would have nothing to do with this situation. Besides that perhaps, Vader saw something within someone's mind at the party. Still, Darth Vader wouldn't be near the Imperial Senate and people couldn't just go missing… Palpatine would never allow it. He couldn't control the systems without keeping the Senate intact, and the only way to do that was to keep the senators. He couldn't afford for so many senators to disappear all at one time… could he? Her mind told her that it was impossible, but the imagines of the empty halls of the Imperial Senate told her different… it was true and very possible. People were missing.

She felt her heart stop within her chest, chills running down her spine as she looked at the woman before her with wide eyes. "Who's missing?" she pressed in a panic. "Bail? Mon? Are they still here? Were they taken?"

Dormé shook her head, but tears still began to form in her eyes. "I'm not sure," she said sorrowfully, her head turning towards the door and back again as if they were being watched. "I know that the senators from Anaxes, Anoat, and Nubia are missing, but there are many more than those three that have disappeared." She paused, taking a deep breath as her eyes met Padmé's gaze with a strange look. "I– Umm… I haven't seen Mon, but Bail was here earlier. He came looking for you."

Padmé breathed a small sigh of relief, but her heart still raced wildly in her chest. She knew it wasn't great news, but just hearing that Bail was alive made her feel the slightest bit better. "He came looking for me…" she repeated, the words rolling off her tongue in a comforting way before she turned back to her handmaiden. "What– What did he want? What did he say?"

"He came looking for you," Dormé repeated slowly, sounding very much like a broken droid. "He came looking for you because they were disappearing– They were gone." She paused again, shaking herself out of her trance but not hiding her fear. "We both feared the worse when you didn't arrive."

 _Kriff,_ Padmé cursed to herself. The one day she had been late was the day that all hell had broken loose. Typical.

"Where is he now?" Padmé asked, looking around the room as if he stood within one of the corners.

"He was going to wait here," Dormé replied. "He was going to wait to see if you arrived… but– but he had an unexpected meeting."

"Unexpected meeting?" Padmé repeated slowly, the question her voice.

Dormé nodded, her eyes broken. "With Emperor Palpatine…"

Padmé felt her heart break, but quickly recovered. Deep down she knew what that statement meant– or could mean, but she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't. Even if Bail was under investigation, or things much worse, she was still there. She would have to keep up her façade while all others failed or were investigated. There was no need to panic… Not yet anyways.

Slipping her mask perfectly into place, she recovered from all of the earlier news. Padmé walked to her desk, hiding any and every emotion from her face. To the usual eye, she looked perfect as she took her spot behind her desk, but Dormé wasn't fooled by the act; she knew her friend was worried.

"I'm sure there is no reason to panic," Dormé tried to lie. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Padmé said nothing, but raised her eyes from her desk to give her friend a small doubtful glare.

Dormé looked away for a short second, also feeling Padmé's pain before turning back to her friend. "Milady?" Dormé entreated. "I can't help but notice there might be something else bothering you?"

"It isn't the time, Dormé."

This time, it was Dormé's turn to glare at her friend, staring her down until she answered.

"Honestly?" Padmé blew out a breath, breaking under her handmaiden's eye. "I'm starting to wonder how my life got to be like this. I mean… this is crazy! Last night was rough. I made a fool of myself, then I didn't sleep well, and to make matters worse I overslept which caused me to be late. Now, because of that, you're telling me people are missing and the only one that can explain it has gone to be interrogated by–" Her face darkened as more questions began to form in her mind, realizing something didn't add up. She couldn't help feeling that she was missing something important. Slowly, Padmé turned back to her handmaiden, hoping she had more answers. "Did you close my door so that Palpatine wouldn't know if I was here? Incase he came looking for me?"

Padmé watched as her question caused every single muscle in Dormé's body to tense with trepidation. The woman turned to Padmé as if she had seen a ghost – a demonic spirit. "I'm afraid that wasn't the reason," Dormé whispered, her voice crackling. There was a long pause; so long that Padmé believed that might have been the only sentence she would get out of Dormé. That was, until Dormé's face became distraught as if she had seen an act of terror committed before her very eyes. "He is here," she whispered fearfully. "He has been stalking around all morning… like a shadow in the darkness."

_The Emperor._

Padmé nodded, surprised, but understanding her handmaiden's fear. "Yes, the Emperor can be quite scary. Though I have to say from my experience–"

"Not the Emperor, milady," Dormé interrupted, taking a large step forward. "Lord Vader."

_Darth Vader._

Imagines of the Imperial Celebration the night before flashed through Padmé's mind, reminding her once again of the Dark Lord that had present.

_"N–no! I mean yes," the drunken man stumbled confused. "I didn't mean to– I'm sorry. You just were in my–"_

_Vader's gloved hand quickly clamped down onto the man's neck, before effortlessly raising the man into the air. The man's airway contracting as he gasped for air, clawing at Vader's gloved hand in an attempt to free himself._

_"You are nothing," Vader whispered as he tightened his grasp on the man's neck, hearing the inners begin to buckle under pressure._

The strength, the darkness, and the power were all things that she had noticed about Darth Vader, but the fourth thing that she had noticed was the fear. Not the fear that Vader had, but the fear he created in others. Just the sight, presence, or mention of his name seemed to cause people to quake with fear. Darth Vader shook the greatest of leaders, the most noble of men, and the strongest of nations just with his mere presence…

Padmé pushed out the thoughts that swarmed within her mind before turning to back to Dormé, still not believing the words that she had heard. "Darth Vader?" she repeated, her voice shocked and filled with disbelief. "Darth Vader is here?"

Dormé nodded, breathing a low breath that screamed of her terror. "He arrived this morning, prowling around like an vile creature. That's when everything went cold and silent… I've never seen him so close." She paused, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I thought the Emperor agreed to keep Vader away from the Senate. That's the only reason I agreed to be here by myself. I see how long he keeps his promises."

"You and I both know Palpatine is a liar," Padmé pointed out angrily. "You remember my years on Queen of Naboo? He never kept his promises. In fact, I only met him twice– Twice during my entire term! Even when the Trade Federation was starving our planet, it was almost as if he made no time for me." She paused, taking a keep breath, knowing the truth behind her words even if she couldn't actually speak the entire truth. "Palpatine was the first person that thought I was a foolish child. His support to get me into office was entirely an act, just to help his plans." Padmé bit back a growl, the memory still fresh and painful within her mind. "He lied," she continued. "It's what he is best at. He promised me while I was queen that he would make things better with my support. I believed him, and then look what he did… I was just his key to get into office. He used me. He turned them all against me. He made me look like a fool. He's nothing but a fraud and a liar."

"It wasn't just you, Padmé! He fooled all of us!" Dormé retorted, trying to sooth her friend and stop her heartache. "You're too hard on yourself. He hasn't turned us against you. Naboo is still behind you, as well as numerous of others. All he wanted was power and he would use anyone to get it. Everyone knows that."

Padmé frowned; the path of which the conversation was taking, brought up too many bad memories– memories she always forced to remember. Hoping to get her mind off of her thoughts, she turned to the datapads on her desk and returned to her work. She read the reports, voted on solutions, and wrote comments when needed; but still her mind was in another place. She hoped Dormé wouldn't notice, but of course she did.

Dormé put a comforting hand on Padmé's shoulder. "I know, I'm prying…" she breathed, "But is there something else bothering you, milady?"

"No," Padmé replied a little harshly before she fought to control herself. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "Like I said, I just had a rough night. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Dormé shook her head disbelievingly and continued instead of stopping, decided to push for more information. "I'm your best friend," she countered. "I know when something is bothering you and you can tell me anything. Do you want to talk about it? Was it do to–"

"Ah, my savior herself!"

Hearing the voice that interrupted their conversation, both women looked towards the doorway and were greeted by the sight of a man with a huge grin walking towards them. They exchanged a quick glance, Padmé visibly confused and Dormé about to take physical defense.

"Who the hell are you?" Dormé snapped, her own nerves high as she looked for any signs of the man being an Imperial spy coming to drag Padmé away.

The man only smiled as he paused before Padmé's desk, smiling down at her with a large, white tooth grin. His eyes moved over her hungrily before staring at her with an intense, and only then did Padmé realize his true identity. It was the man that Darth Vader had almost killed the night before, Rush Clovis.

She forced a smile as she bowed her head gently, "Rush, what a pleasant surprise." Padmé couldn't help but notice the large bump on the man's head, while memories of how it was afflicted raced through her mind. "Are you feeling better?" she asked, trying to push the thoughts away. "You look far better than you did last night."

"Yes," Rush replied happily. "Thanks to you of course." He paused, taking a low and elegant bow before her desk. "Of course, I am in your debt, milady."

Feeling forgotten and completely out of the loop Dormé cleared her throat, she looked back and forth between the mystery man and her best friend in obvious confusion, but could see Padmé wore a slightly same look. Upon hearing her friend's mumbling, Padmé quickly turned to her handmaid, happy for the distraction as she motioned between them. "Dormé, this is Rush. Rush, this is Dormé."

"Pleasure," Rush replied absently before turning his sights back to his true goal.

Dormé rolled her eyes as he did, knowing all too well that he was yet just another hopeless fool trying to hook up with her best friend. Padmé wished she could do the same as her friend, roll her eyes to give him a hint, but unfortunately, she had to resort to more ladylike manners. So she tried to act busy, hoping that Rush would get the undeniable hint that she wasn't interested. He didn't. He waited before her like a dying dog hoping for a bone and she continued to work, despite the aggravating animal.

It was only when she almost forgot about his presence completely that Rush made his move. As Padmé reached for a datapad on the opposite side of her desk, he quickly swooped in and grab her out stretched hand. He held onto her hand tightly and the fact infuriated Padmé as she raised her head to face him, her nerves finally shattering. She opened her mouth, about to pull her hand away and give the man a lecture about how to treat a lady, but Rush spoke before she could even start.

"I want to pick up where we left off last night."

Both women's eyes grew big at his statement, but for completely different reasons. Dormé was shocked that Padmé would even try anything with the foolish man in front of her, while Padmé was shocked that the man thought there was something going on between them.

Padmé politely pulled her hand way from Rush's grasp, smiling politely as she tried to break the news to him gently. "Rush," she breathed. "You are a very kind man, but I'm afraid you are mistaken. There is nothing between us."

"There isn't yet!" he corrected. "But there will be!" His face became serious as he neared Padmé's desk and leaned closer to the young senator, his eyes literally on the prize. "Tell me you didn't feel something between us... Tell me you didn't feel it too…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't." Padmé answered honestly hoping to kill the subject.

"Then why did you save me?" Rush pressed, not believing her statement. "Why didn't you let Vader kill me?"

Padmé remained silent; stunned by stupidity, while she watched Dormé's eyes grow wider, the woman desperately wanting to know what she had missed at the Empire Celebration the night before.

Rush smiled when Padmé did not respond. "You see?" his smile widened, feeling as if he had won. "I knew you felt something."

Padmé frowned. "I didn't!" she argued. "I just didn't want to see an innocent man get murdered before my very eyes. I couldn't just stand by and watch!"

Rush laughed, obviously feeling very full of himself, his body language conveying that fact beyond anything else. "Yes, I'm sure…" he agreed sarcastically. "You know what I think? I think you didn't want a gorgeous guy like me killed, when you haven't even had a taste of him yet."

Padmé's face flushed red at his comment, her blood burning her cheeks as she looked away from his eyes. It may have been old-fashioned or perhaps just her royal upbringing, but she believed it wasn't proper to speak of such things with someone you hardly knew – if anyone at all. She was a lady after all, a former queen and a respectable senator. She also had never experienced a man's love for herself– not in the physical way. She had kissed a man, but never had sex– never given away her virtue. By personal choice and by technical Naboo law, she was to wait till her wedding night to give herself away to a man. She wouldn't let just give herself away to anymore or allow anyone to take her virginity. It would be a man that loved her with every ounce and soul of his being– a man that could respect and honor her as his partner.

"Nothing to say?" Rush laughed, before moving uncomfortably closer to her. "I do tend to leave women speechless, but I would love to hear what your pretty little mouth has to say. Actually, tell me this… When is our first date?"

Dormé let out a disgusted groan, "Are you always this full of yourself?"

"Confidence," Rush corrected without turning away. "It's called confidence and charm."

"My mistake," Dormé hissed. "But you better make a better presumption, or I might get a crush on you."

Rush ignored her, his eyes not even flinching towards the ridiculous handmaiden and instead, staying glued to the beautiful senator before him. Padmé did not return his gaze though, hoping that Dormé would do something rather rash that would result in the man leaving himself. The moment never came, however, and eventually, Padmé was forced to take matters into her own hands. Finally, she looked up, wanting nothing more than to get the arrogant, foolish man out of her office.

"I'll think about it," she replied sternly, flashing a cold smile in his direction.

Again, he didn't seem to understand the hint or feel the cold shoulder that she was giving him. A large smile appeared on his lips and Rush just shook his head. "Nope, not good enough." he bantered. "I'm not leaving until I hear with my own ears that you agree to go on a date with me."

Padmé continued to stare at the man, matching his bright smile with her less than enthused stare. She opened her mouth about to make some sort of reply, but before the conversation could continue, a large gasp escaped Dormé's lips, filling the air with her fear and shock.

Padmé's head snapped towards her friend before she followed Dormé's paralyzed gaze to the door. There, Padmé's eyes widened as she looked upon the same sight. Rush too, turned his head, but unlike the women, he forced a cocky smile across his face when he saw Darth Vader standing across the room. The dark knight stood silently and motionlessly in Padmé's office doorway, almost as if asking permission to enter. It was a strange feeling, but as her immediate fear evaporated, Padmé tried to mask the relief that flooded her body at the sight of him. It wasn't that she wanted to see him or that she wanted him anywhere near her. She was just thankful that him being there had effectively paused the current conversation. Still, something buzzed within her… something she had never felt before.

Pushing the feeling away and ignoring the fear in the air, Padmé smiled and nodded to the Sith. "Lord Vader," she greeted professionally. "Would you like to come in?"

Vader did not respond which was expected, but he did move. He walked towards Padmé's desk, making it across the room in four quick steps, before pausing before her. Everyone's eyes stayed glued upon him, they waited for him to speak– to act, but he remained motionless just like in the doorway, saying nothing as he stared in an unknown direction.

A few moments passed in silence, but since Vader remained silent, the fear of his actions beginning to evaporate. He became simply a statue within her room, and eventually, Rush regained complete control… or so he thought.

The man let out a hard laugh as he approached the Sith Lord, an angry blaze in his eyes. "You like to ruin the fun, don't you, Vader?" he nearly hissed as he chuckled. "But I wonder, is it because you hate seeing people happy or just because you're a major dick?"

Both Padmé and Dormé watched the exchange in shock, expecting Lord Vader to do his worse to the man. They expected to see Vader's power and anger. They expected to see blood and broken bones. They expected anything… anything but this, because Vader did something far more terrifying… nothing. It was a stance, a defense that was even more shocking than Rush's comments. The Sith did nothing.

But that was only because unknown to the others in the room, Vader was very much enjoying himself. It wasn't just the fear in the room that he had created by simply walking into the office, but also that he had caused Rush Clovis to become so flustered by his presence that the idiot was even now attempting to insult him. Did the man really think he could insult him? That he would hurt his feelings and he would run out of the room crying? The thought almost made Vader laugh. _Stupid man._

When Vader did not respond, Rush smiled, gaining even more confidence. "Oh, I'm sorry… Did I hurt your feelings, Vader?" he played, in an attempt to regain whatever dignity the Sith had stolen from him. When Vader, didn't respond, he continued, pushing his limits even farther. "Strange," Rush laughed, feeling as if he had won a major battle as Vader refused to fight back. "I didn't even know you had feelings!"

"I don't." Vader replied coldly, sending chills up Padmé's spine and she was sure, Dormé's and Rush's spines as well. "I'm just amazed by your stupidity," Vader continued, letting out a small sarcastic chuckle as he folded his arms over his chest. "It causes so many hassles and misfortunes in your life."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rush asked; his voice filled with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Your stupidity blinds you," Vader growled allowing his deep voice to echo through the room as he towered over Rush Clovis. "You make idiotic decisions. You are not only insulting me, which is a huge mistake, but you are so obsessed with thoughts of sex with the senator that you didn't even notice her attempts to make you leave her office."

"You liar!" Rush yelled becoming visibly flustered. "You're lying! She– I would never–"

"Please!" Vader laughed darkly. "You were practically screaming your thoughts since you entered the Senate's south entrance. I could hear them as clearly as I hear you now." Vader paused turning back to Rush, his body taking dominance. "Rather provocative… seductive… dirty thoughts, wouldn't you agree?"

Dormé, for the first time lost almost all signs of fear and let out a small laugh, liking that Vader was embarrassing the foolish man from the inside out; but it was Padmé that, although somewhat uncomfortable, seemed to be the only one that was amazed by Vader's abilities. For it was not a myth that the Sith could read minds– he could actually read people's minds! It seemed as if reading people's minds were as easy as reading a book for him. He had seen Palo's thoughts, and although that made her uncomfortable, it also amazed her.

Rush's face turned red from embarrassment; steam practically hazing out of his ears. "What I was thinking was my personal business, Vader!" Rush snapped, distress and embarrassment obvious across his face. "Don't make me the bad guy because I'm human! At least I'm not a vile, murdering monster!"

"Perhaps," Vader mused arrogantly. "But at least I don't have trouble getting women into my bed."

_What?_

Padmé was surprised and taken back by Vader's comment, her mind completely freezing and having trouble processing the words.

"Is that before or after you kill them?" Rush spat, not willing to give up his losing battle just yet.

The Sith didn't miss a beat, his cockiness only growing. "Before of course," Vader laughed darkly, before turning to face Rush. "I give them the time of their lives first. I fill their need and end them when they are beyond satisfied." He paused, almost arrogantly, raising his hooded head the slightest bit. "Of course, I'm sure that's something you have no experience with."

Rush's face grew hot with anger as he lunged at the Dark Lord, his hands open and eyes wild. It was a losing fight before it even began. Within a second, Rush found himself in a familiar predicament with Vader's black-gloved hand clamped tightly around his throat… but this time, Padmé said nothing.

"Not this again," Vader said amused, almost scolding the man in his grasp like a misbehaved student. "I thought you would have learned your lesson." He slowly started to tighten his grip, causing Rush's breathing become shallower and a choking sound to rise from his throat. The man's face began to turn a shade of blue instead of his usual white complexion. Rush tried to fight against the grip, but began to lose consciousness. His hands fell from his sides as his body began to slouch to the floor, but before Rush could become unconscious, Vader threw him with brutal force to the ground. Rush's body hit the floor with a loud _thud_ , which the Sith hardly seemed to notice. "Now get out," Vader growled from above. "Unless you want another contusion to match the one I gave you last night. I have spared your miserable life, so hear my warning. You may have survived this and our last encounter, Clovis, but I assure you… You will not survive the next."

Chocking against his aching airway, Rush rose from the ground without another word and stormed out of Padmé's office. Vader stood silently in the middle of the room, perhaps basking in satisfaction with what had just occurred. Padmé watched him as he did so, taking in every emotion and images that had just unfolded within her office, feeling an overwhelming amount of confusion within herself.

She couldn't explain it, what she was feeling, but she told herself it was only because of the predicament– the scene that had just taken place. It was an entire information overload. The whole thing had been too much information at one time– too many emotions that she didn't understand. Her curiosity about the Sith had only spiked since the party, and now her mind was ablaze with questions. She wanted– needed to know more about him. She didn't understand it, but she wanted to know.

She could remember her friends' and colleagues' stories and conversations with her about the Sith Lord. She could remember their doubts and their suspicious, and she already felt that she knew some answers to their dying questions.

_Bail shook his head, trying to control his emotions that were becoming visible on his face. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. " But Vader does talks. Not often, but when he needs to."_

Vader had spoken! He had a complete conversation! Just like Bail said the Sith would do if he had to.

_"Not much different from the holos of him, I'm afraid. No one has ever seen his face," Bail sighed pausing in thought, "I'm not even entirely sure if he is human."_

_"Anyone that saw is face is long gone," Mon added. "Killed by Vader himself, probably. Insights have told me that he could be a strange deformed creature from areas unknown, or possibly even a machine made by the Emperor himself to carry out his bidding."_

But Vader said he had sex! That's human – or at least an act done by living creatures! The Dark Lord had to be a living being!

_"He can read minds!" Mon Mothma hissed. "And much more!"_

It was true. Vader could read minds. He had proved it, as well as his some of his other talents using the Force.

 _Wait,_ Padmé froze, not wanting to know what other powers the Sith possessed, but also thinking about his strange ability. _Does that mean he can read my mind right now? Is he? Can he hear me?_

Vader's head snapped towards Padmé, and she instantly knew that he was giving her an annoyed yes. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped as he looked upon her, his face hidden beneath the hood but his gaze burning into her skin. He could hear her. Without a word, Vader's head turned back into position and he began to walk towards the exit of her office.

"Wait!" Padmé yelled, before she could stop herself, causing Vader to pause in the doorway. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks as she realized her outburst, quickly finding a solution. "Didn't you need something?"

In antagonizing slow speed, Vader's hooded head turned and looked towards her, his gaze even harder than before while he said nothing to answer her question.

 _Back to normal,_ Padmé thought annoyed and slightly disappointed. _The silent treatment._

"You came into my office," she pointed out as she stood up from her desk, hoping to justify her actions. "Did you need something besides antagonizing my visitor?"

He didn't respond, although she could feel annoyance in his gaze.

"Well, thank you…" Padmé whispered, not knowing what else to say, but truly meaning her words. "For getting rid of Rush, I mean."

"It wasn't for you," Vader growled, outraged by the senator's thanks. She was different than the rest and he couldn't believe she was interpreting his actions as some sort of rescue. The thought infuriated him and he knew that if he wasn't careful, she might start thinking he had a soft spot for her. First at the Imperial ball and now this! It was too many close calls that looked like kindness. He had no attachment to the word. He had never had the displeasure of knowing of kindness nor would he ever learn of it's meaning. No, what he did was not for kindness, it was for his own sanity.

"Still, thank you," Padmé whispered, hoping he would take the thank you and move on.

Vader again, said nothing as he turned and disappeared from the women's sight, leaving a curious senator with a near dying handmaiden.

"Now can you tell me what is going on?" Dormé begged, as soon as she was sure Darth Vader was far enough away.

Dormé knelt beside Padmé's desk, eager to know the entire story of what she had missed. Padmé understood her friend's curiosity, but still didn't want to share the embarrassing facts. She knew that Dormé desperately wanted to know what was going on, especially after the scene that had just taken place in her office, after all, how many people could say they heard Vader have a full conversation?

 _This is your best friend,_ Padmé reminded herself. _You have to tell at least one person._

Padmé sighed as she sat back down at her desk before she threw her face into her hands in humiliation. "I was such an idiot," Padmé began. "It was terrible. The entire night I made a fool of myself. It all started…"

Dormé listened to Padmé's story of the night before, about the senators acting like a group of teenagers, about Lord Vader's surprise appearance, and about Rush Clovis being thrown into a wall. She allowed her friend to speak not only the story, but also her mind, listening to every detail in complete fascination and awe.

At the end of the story, Dormé couldn't help but to smile regardless of her friend's red shade. "Holy Hoth," she cursed. "You're even more badass than I thought."

Padmé couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face, but still managed to shake her head. "No, I'm really not…" she disagreed. "I was such a child last night. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I wasn't even acting like a senator, I was just –" Padmé paused, feeling idiotic and indeed like a child, "–clueless."

"Oh, stop it!" Dormé yelled as she stood up from the floor and began throwing her hands around like a wild animal. "So you let this all get to you for one night, so what? That just proves you're human! Please, don't start the pity party, Padmé! You are far from clueless and definitely not a child! You are totally badass! You were Queen of Naboo at fourteen and are now a senator at twenty-one! You fight for what you believe in and protect those that can't! You stood up to Darth Vader for Sith's sake! That's amazing!"

"Or incredibly stupid." Padmé suggested. She felt like the word "stupid" would fit her action better than amazing. She felt comforted by her best friend's words, but still felt like she had been foolish. It wasn't just the party she was talking about anymore, but her life. She had allowed the galaxy to make her something she was not– a weak child, but she was a senator. She knew she was better than this!

Dormé smiled, "Girl, I know what you need! A reset!"

Padmé raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend in somewhat confusion. "Care to share what that means?"

Dormé's smile grew bigger as she walked back to her previous spot behind Padmé. "Do your work," she encouraged. "Once you're done, I'll show you what I mean."

* * *

After hours of being in her office and finishing her work, Padmé smiled knowing that the last hour of her workday was almost up… Soon she would be able to go home and figure out what exactly Dormé had up her sleeve– which always was a shocker, Dormé and her plans. Yes, the hour couldn't come soon enough. She needed an escape and a way to get the day's events off of her mind. She had tried desperately throughout the day to keep working, in many vain attempts to keep her mind away from the Sith Lord. She never could. Sounds of screaming and yelling had been frequent throughout the day, as it seemed that Darth Vader's mood had worsened since his encounter with Rush Clovis and his tolerance had more or less disappeared. Padmé had even accidently seen him pass by her office a few times since the encounter, usually only catching the end of his black cloak dragging behind him… but even the small glance or just seeing his black cloak made questions flare within her mind.

_Why does he wear a black cloak? Why does he hide himself? What is he hiding? Is he dreadfully disfigured? Or is he not human? But then what species is he? Maybe even a machine?_

The questions seemed to go on and on with no prevail, nothing seeming to make sense regardless of how how long Padmé tried to think about it.

Dormé groaned loudly in annoyance, pulling Padmé out of her thoughts. "Well… Look who's back."

Padmé looked up from her work, following Dormé's gaze to see that Rush Clovis had reentered the Senate building. He stood in the main room directly outside her office talking to a group of senators, trying to tell jokes as they laughed in amusement. Padmé rolled her eyes and returned to her work, not allowing the foolish man to stop her from working.

A few moments passed in silence before Padmé felt Dormé's presence near her again, her handmaiden leaning down so that her mouth was near Padmé's ear. "He's staring at you again, milady." she whispered.

Padmé looked up and glanced towards the small crowd of senators conjugated in the large room outside the door. As she skimmed the crowed, she locked eyes with the man that was staring at her, who made no attempt to turn away. Rush's eyes stayed perfectly in place as if he hadn't been caught, gazing without a shudder back into her own brown eyes.

Padmé nearly rolled her eyes at his cockiness, or confidence as he had called it. "Yes," she sighed as she looked back to the datapad in her hands. "I know."

Dormé frowned at Padmé's answer as she looked back and forth between the chamber and her friend. She seemed momentarily confused, before realizing her friend's mistake. "No, not Rush!" Dormé laughed, obviously amused that Padmé thought she would even have to point out the obvious fact. Then, her face became serious as she turned to look across the room and towards the darkness that dwelled on the other side. "Not Rush," she corrected. "Lord Vader."

At the sound of his name, Padmé quickly looked up from her datapad and followed Dormé's gaze across the room to where Lord Vader stood within the darkness. His dark figure was almost invisible in the shadows, but against her instincts that told her it was simply a trick, she could see that the Sith was truly there and he was watching at her.

A sense of chills ran down her spine, but not in the frightening way. Forcing herself to look awat, Padmé sighed as she returned to her datapad. "I don't think he is looking at me, Dormé."

Dormé snorted in response. "Well he certainly isn't looking at me." She turned to face Padmé, with a scolding look across her face. "He has been standing there for almost an hour. What do you think he is doing?"

Padmé shrugged, pushing all thoughts of Vader from her mind and trying to ignore the sparks that seemed to manifest within her belly. "I don't know," she stated. "He is a busy man."

"Yes, a very busy man." Dormé said as she nodded in agreement, before her voice turned sarcastic. "He doesn't have time to stand around gazing at a beautiful senator or steal a glance at her when he walks by her office door."

Padmé's mouth nearly dropped, not understanding the feelings that swelled inside of her. "He didn't!" she retorted in shock, and much to her dismay, excitement.

Dormé smiled, raising an eyebrow as she nodded her head. "He did."

She felt her face getting hot, her confusion only growing, but decided quickly to continue to deny anything Dormé was saying. "Dormé please," Padmé pressed. "He is probably more than double my age!" She ran her had through a small portion of her hair, trying to make her friend stop putting ideas into her head. "Anyways, stop teasing! This is Darth Vader we are talking about, not some schoolboy! He could wring our necks for this!"

Thankfully, Padmé's comment made Dormé become silent, allowing the senator to return to her work. But of course even though Dormé had become silence, the woman's damage had already been done. Her statements echoed within Padmé's mind and her thoughts betrayed her– she literally couldn't get Darth Vader out of her mind.

 _Just one look,_ Padmé told herself. _One glance. Just to see if he is still looking at me._

Stealing a glance, Padmé looked up from her work and was greeted by an unexpected sight. Darth Vader was no longer looking at her, but at a shorter man who was standing next to him.

 _Palpatine_ , Padmé thought, recognizing the red and black cloak.

She watched in fascination as the Emperor continued to talk to the dark hooded man that towered over him, taking in the way the apprentice actually looked like the master. Darth Vader was far more intimidating than Palpatine, and it made Padmé wonder why it was Palpatine that was in charge instead of Vader. It seemed that Darth Vader was the far darker and powerful one between the two. How was it that an old man like Palpatine could control such a mighty and unruly Sith?

"And now you're staring at him," Dormé remarked with a small laugh.

_Sith._

Padmé groaned, realizing her mistake as a small blush rose to her cheeks. Her "one glance" mission had turned into a far longer stare, and had allowed Dormé to even notice. Throwing the datapad across her desk, she turned to her handmaiden. "It seems that my mind is elsewhere," she replied, trying to seem unaffected. "I think I should quit early."

"Actually…" Dormé smiled. "You could have stopped working about twenty minutes ago."

Padmé frowned, looking towards the clock. "Why didn't you tell me!" she yelled, looking at the lateness of time before turning back to her friend.

With a smile still on her face, Dormé shrugged. "I wanted to see how long Lord Vader was going to stare at you."

Padmé rolled her eyes, grabbing onto her Dormé's hand, wanting to forget all about the day's troubles, including Darth Vader. "I'm glad you were having fun," Padmé laughed. "But we have more important matters to attend! Let's go!"

"Yes, mi–lady!"

* * *

Vader and Sidious watched in the shadows as the young senator and handmaiden walked quickly through the chamber, becoming completely oblivious to the other members' presences. Their laughs and giggles filled the room, echoing throughout the hall in the most unprofessional of ways. When they reached the corner of the corridor, the two women turned to enter a hallway and as they did, they didn't even notice the young man that was beginning to follow them… but Vader did.

 _Stupid fool,_ Vader thought, watching Clovis hunt after his prey before turning to his Master. "It is only a matter of time before she realizes her traitor friends are missing. I'm sure Bail Organa will also contact her."

The Emperor gritted his teeth. "Patience, Lord Vader. They have escaped to run, not to hide. Bail Organa has gone into hiding as well. He has run away to his precious little Rebellion and I sense it will be some time before he tries to contact the young senator again."

Vader dropped his head, "Yes, Master. Forgive me."

"She is still use to us." Sidious continued ignoring Vader's apology.

"Yes, my Master." Vader replied coldly, not speaking his thoughts on the matter. Personally, Vader wanted the girl dead. He wanted to kill her before she created a much larger issue. He had hardly even spoken to the girl and yet she got under his skin like they had known each other for many lifetimes. She was different than everyone else in the worse ways. If he allowed her to live, he knew she would become an issue.

Sidious turned to Vader and frowned, sensing his disagreement. "Have you still not been able to penetrate the walls within her mind? Have you not sensed anything?" he asked, hoping for a different answer than the one he got after the party.

Vader frowned, holding in his anger as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "There is no doubt that she is apart of the Rebellion." Vader replied darkly. "However, although her thoughts are easily read, the information about the rebels is safely guarded."

"Then you shall break her walls." Sidious growled. "You shall follow her and look into her mind when she thinks you are gone."

Vader hid his dismay, hoping his Master would not notice. "Perhaps she doesn't know anything." Vader suggested hoping that his Master wouldn't make him follow the ridiculous girl on her little adventure. "Maybe they never told her any information. You said it yourself that they didn't fully trust her."

"Perhaps," his Master agreed. "But she is still a part of the rebellion and that alone is enough." Sidious paused, an evil smile gracing his features as he turned towards his apprentice. "Make sure nothing happens to her, Vader. She could become a great asset in our future."

"Yes, Master."

"Good…" Sidious snarled, his eyes moving towards the direction in which the senator had disappeared. "Follow her."

Vader nodded obediently before stepping backwards, disappearing into the darkness of the Senate building as he became one with the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Kudos & Comments!**


	3. Black Knight In Shining Armor

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

* * *

Night had fallen over the city of Coruscant, but regardless of the darkness or time, the city did not sleep. It was the one place in the galaxy that never rested, and tonight the city was more alive than ever, the flashing lights and blaring music booming into the air, begging for everyone to join in on the fun. Hundreds of ships flew through the city-lite sky like racing shooting stars, while people of all races and species bustled along on the ground below. It was impossible to be noticed– well almost impossible.

The streets were bustling with people, crowded. Literally scores of people were bustling both up and down the streets of Coruscant. In such a large crowd Padmé and Dormé's presence should not have held much significance but any one with two working eyes could see that they did not belong there. The two women looked too clean, too proper, too rich– too perfect to be a part of the Coruscant night scene. In contrast to the people that walked around them, the women were truly angels among men– not that anyone or any _man_ would complain. The two women were invariably dressed to kill, attraction and teasing on their minds. Dormé wore a sexy, red dress that clung to her body in all the right places, while Padmé's dress was even sexier. Her knee length, little black dress fit her body like a second skin, amplifying every inch of her tiny frame. It was truly the perfect dress for seduction, if it wasn't hidden under a cloak that Padmé had snuck on before leaving her apartment. She had hoped that sneaking on the cloak would help her to preserve some modesty, but unfortunately she could tell from the eyes that lingered on her body that the cloak hardly helped at all.

Padmé hated that she felt like nothing more than a piece of meat under the hungry eyes of starving wolves. To them, she was nothing more than a companion who could give them a night of pleasure. This scene was obviously not the place to find an attractive, protective, and loving man who was ready to settle down.

_So why am I going again?_

She knew that answer, because Dormé had a plan. She had voiced her concerns before, but Dormé reminded her that that she needed tonight, that she needed to forget about being a senator and all the responsibilities that came with it, and just be a woman, a young sexy woman. It was just one night. Didn't she deserve one night of fun, of recklessness? Of letting loose and just having fun? Of doing something for herself and no one else? Dormé reminded Padmé that tonight she wouldn't have to worry about being labeled as a child, looking presentable, or any of the drama happening in the galaxy. Padmé could just have a normal night of being a twenty-one year old woman. This was her break; this was her reset.

"Ta-da!" Dormé exclaimed, throwing her hands up to the sign that was glowing above their heads.

Padmé stiffened almost instantaneously, reading the sign above her head with wide eyes. "A nightclub?" she asked, shocked and completely confused. "Why would you take us to a nightclub?"

Dormé frowned at Padmé's lack of excitement, pulling down her hands disappointedly. "Come on," she complained. "I thought this was my best idea yet!"

"A nightclub?" Padmé repeated in disbelief, secretly wondering if her friend knew her at all.

A look of frustration passed across Dormé's face as her eyes became angry. "Where the hell else did you think we were going dressed up like this?" Dormé snapped, gesturing to their revealing dresses. "The Jedi Temple?"

Padmé could only shrug. It did make sense, if she would have thought about it. When they were back at her apartment, she did have her doubts about dressing like complete hooker, but she couldn't deny that it felt good: showing off her body, dressing to kill, and making men drool over her for all the wrong reasons. It made her feel like a woman which was something that politics sometimes made her forget. This was supposed to be a night to be young and embrace her sexuality; her notions of propriety would have to take a back seat tonight.

"Let's just get in line," Dormé said quickly, not waiting for Padmé as she pushed her into the line of people. "You aren't Senator Amidala tonight, you're just Padmé."

_Just Padmé._

It was a strange statement, one that made her feel worried and relieved at the same time. It had been a long time since she had been, just Padmé, a very, very long time. Honestly, she didn't even know if she knew who, just Padmé, was anymore. She had held the title of Queen and Senator Amidala for so long that she couldn't remember just who the real Padmé Naberrie was.

"You're just Padmé." Dormé repeated softly, finally causing a large smile to appear on Padmé's features.

_Just Padmé._

Padmé didn't know who just Padmé Naberrie was anymore, but tonight might be her night to remember– be her night to be away from Padmé Amidala– to be free of her mistakes. A night at the club might actually be what she needed, a night to embrace her beauty, her womanhood, and her youth. She always followed the rules and did what was expected of her, but she was only twenty-one years old and it would not kill her for one night to act like it.

 _I can do this,_ Padmé told herself. _I can do this... I hope._

Padmé and Dormé were pulled to the front of the line by a Bothan bouncer mere seconds after that, the club having a well-known reputation of allowing wealthy personnel and attractive females in very fast due to both factors being a major benefactor in increasing their profit. It was a smart move financially, one that the two women were happy to take advantage of as the large man allowed them to pass. It seemed liked their night was off to a great start, but only because they had no idea that they were being watched.

Darth Vader looked on from the darkness of a street corner, staying in the shadows as he watched the girls enter the club. He growled as they did, his irritation becoming uncontrollable. Vader believed that this new mission was not only a complete and utter waste of his time, but was also beyond insulting. There were far much more important things he could be doing with his time. He had battles to plan and rebels to track. He did not have time to watch a silly girl try to find her sexuality. The two women had already taken too much time at the senator's apartment, and now they had begun to grate on his nerves. Time was being wasted. Surveying and investigating wasted precious time. It had been years since Vader had dealt with people like this instead of just taking what he wanted and killing them. Killing them was more sensible; it saved time and rid the universe of pointless idiots. Idiots like… Rush Clovis.

The very thought of the man made Vader's blood boil. Clovis was such a fool, and even worse– he was near. Vader could feel him, sense him, and hear his disgusting thoughts. Reaching out with the Force, his attention was suddenly drawn to a man who was flashing his wealth to a bouncer at the club's door, paying his way in so he didn't have to stay in line. The man smiled as the guard let him pass; his thoughts focused on the many women around him, as well as the one senator he was chasing who was inside. Vader knew that the man was Clovis, and it frustrated him that he could hear his thoughts so perfectly.

 _The imbecile thinks he is clever,_ Vader thought highly annoyed, trying to ignore the man's thoughts that were screaming within his head.

It surprised Vader that no one seemed to notice that Clovis was following the two women. It seemed so obvious. But then again, Vader was more in tuned to everything going on around him. He was a Sith Lord, a powerful and deadly monster. To him, the lowly lives that filled the galaxy were nothing but insects; they were insignificant compared to him.

Rush smiled and nodded to a few women as he walked through the door, acting as though he was a treat for them to devour with their eyes.

 _He's nothing but a low life form,_ Vader growled to himself, his nerves being pushed to their limits once more. _He's not even worth the ground he walks on. I will enjoy killing him._

Rush Clovis was the only man who had survived Vader's wrath, and they both knew it. Clovis practically wore the fact as a title. The stupid man believed that he was now invincible; that he alone could stand against the Sith Lord– that the Sith Lord was afraid of him. It was all lies. Soon, Rush Clovis would be dead by the hands of the Dark Lord himself. Vader would have killed him instantly at the ridiculous party if his master had not had him on such a tight leash. For some reason, the Emperor wanted Rush Clovis alive, and Vader would have to do his master's binding– for the time being.

Vader lingered in the darkness as he waited for the two women and Clovis to disappear from his eyes, but not his true sight. He allowed them to immerse themselves into the crowd before he followed. It was far too easy for Vader to enter the club without being noticed, and for a moment, he actually missed the top-secret security Rebel Alliance bases where he actually had to try. The rebels would have noticed the uneasy feelings that washed over them or the way the temperature dropped when he entered the room. Now, Death himself had entered the club, but none of the fools inside seemed to notice.

Once totally inside, Vader blended himself into the darkness of the room, silently watching the senator sip her drink at a small table. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips when he saw her discomfort and lack of interest in being at the nightclub.

 _Good,_ he thought slightly amused. _At least we will both suffer through this dreadful night._

The time passed by slowly and when it reached midnight, not much had changed. Padmé and Dormé had both shed their robes during the few hours of dancing and drinking. Although, Dormé was the only one intoxicated. Even though it had only been a few hours or so, Padmé had lost the little amount of enjoyment that she had entered the club with. The young senator had been sitting in the same booth for over an hour as her best friend continued to grind on the dance floor with men she hardly knew. For a moment; Padmé envied Dormé for being able to let go and have fun, which was something Padmé had a hard time doing. Dormé was no virgin; Padmé was. Dormé was able to let go of responsibility; Padmé couldn't. Dormé knew the ways of men; Padmé didn't. She was a fish out of water when it came to things such as this, and she never felt comfortable. Padmé had left the dance floor by the time the tenth man whispered his thoughts and intentions into her ear. She had almost been insulted that a man would say such things to a lady, but that seemed to be the normal type of man these days, or that is what Dormé had told her. If she wanted to be treated like a queen, then she needed to go somewhere else. This was definitely not the place for that.

Angrily, Padmé slammed her glass against the table. Why couldn't she just stop dreaming? Why did she still have to be a child? Thinking that Prince Charming would just come to her, save her perhaps? Just when all hopes were lost, he would come in, saving the day. She imagined her Prince Charming having blonde hair, blue eyes, and taunt muscles. He would be the image of a perfect man.

"Are you trying to imply something?"

Padmé blinked, coming out of her thoughts, realizing that somehow during her imagines of her Prince Charming, a young black haired male had wondered over to her table.

"Excuse me?" Padmé asked, confused by his question.

"Your glass," he said pointing to the object in her hand. "Are you implying something?"

Padmé looked back and forth between the man and her glass. "Like what?" she asked still confused.

The man shrugged before moving towards her. "The way you slammed down that glass implies you need a slam yourself," he remarked, giving her a devilish smile. "I am a more than willing volunteer."

Immediately, Padmé pulled away from the young man, taken back by his words. She turned towards the table trying to ignore him. "I think you should leave."

"Leave?" he smiled, eyeing her hungrily. "I don't think so. I just got here."

Padmé's skin began to crawl as she felt the dark-haired man's eyes burning into her. Taking a deep breath, she reclaimed herself, turning back to the man. "I'm flattered really," Padmé lied. "But I'm not looking for a relationship."

The man let out a roar of a laugh that made Padmé's body shiver. A dark smile graced his features as he moved closer, "Oh sweetie, don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me?" Padmé responded confused, pushing even farther back into the booth.

"Baby, you're a hot piece of ass, probably the hottest I've ever seen in this dump," he said in a low domineering voice. "But I'm not looking for a relationship so don't flatter yourself. I just have a need, one that I happen to know that luscious body of yours can fill it. I need a quick fuck."

Padmé watched as his tongue glazed over his lips and his eyes began to roam over her body like an animal inspecting his prey. The young senator was again reminded of the terrible place that she was in. Quickly, she tried to make an escape, but as she did, his arms grabbed onto her, pulling her into him, her back to his chest. His arms crisscrossed her chest, holding her tightly against him as he tried to feel her body beneath her clothing. His mouth was so close to her ear that she could feel the heat that was radiating from it, as well as smell the alcohol on his breath.

He shook his head, scolding her like a disobedient child. "It's not going to be that easy," he snickered, almost licking her ear. "I never leave without getting what I want."

For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. The only thought that came into her mind was to scream. She opened her mouth about to signal anyone near her to her distress; but a voice stopped her before she could sound.

"I guess you're going to be disappointed today."

Both Padmé and the young man turned to see Rush Clovis walking towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" the young man asked angrily, releasing Padmé and approaching the man who had ruined his conversation.

Rush said nothing as he pulled Padmé farther from his grasp. After placing her in her seat, he turned and looked at the young man standing next to the table. In one motion, he swiftly sat next to Padmé, putting his arm around her shoulders before turning back to the man.

"This is my girlfriend," Rush snapped. "And I believe you were leaving."

The black-haired man made an irritated groan before turning to stalk away. As soon as he was out of sight, Padmé removed Rush's hand from her shoulder and politely moved away. His grip had been uncomfortably tight.

"Thanks," she said, hoping he wouldn't stay to talk.

He did.

"Thanks? I think I deserve more than that. You're lucky I was here," he boasted sipping the drink in his hand. "In fact, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be out all alone," he whispered trying to move closer to the beautiful senator next to him.

Padmé again moved away, looking the man in the eyes. "I'm not alone. I'm with my friend." Padmé corrected, pointing to the woman on the dance floor.

"Ah," Rush nodded. "So you are." He gazed at Dormé for a long moment, before he turned his head to look at Padmé again a smile plastered across his features. "But you're alone right now."

Yes," Padmé agreed becoming very uncomfortable.

But then a smile appeared on his face, one that made Padmé far more uncomfortable than before– as if possible.

"So this could be our date?"

"Our what?" Padmé questioned, shocked and irritated by the man's question.

"Our date," he repeated calmly. "Remember since you saved my life from that creature." His face remained smooth but Padmé could hear the anger in his voice.

"You mean, Lord Vader?" Padmé asked, giving the man her full attention.

"Yeah. Him," he responded quickly, hoping to blow off the subject, but Padmé wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well, you better watch yourself. I can't save you from Vader every time you get in trouble with him." Padmé replied in an attempt to keep the subject of Darth Vader going.

"Please," Rush responded angrily. "I can take that old piece of shit any day, anywhere."

"Really?" Padmé asked, raising an eyebrow before taking a sip of her wine. "It didn't look like that to me."

"And what exactly did it look like to you?" Rush asked.

"Like you got your ass kicked," Padmé replied, surprising herself. It wasn't her typical response, but it felt good.

"Well, yeah." Rush said leaning back into the booth trying to play her statement off as he put his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "Anyone would. It's impossible to beat a machine, but that doesn't make me scared of him."

"A machine?"

Rush nodded as he took another sip of his wine. He was hoping that his silence would show his lack of interest in the direction the conversation had taken. Padmé noticed but decided to press on. She needed answers. For some reason, she had taken a… curiosity towards the mysterious Dark Lord, and she was not going to stop until she figured out his secrets.

Pretending to be interested, Padmé slid towards Rush giving him an extremely sexy look.

"So what else do you know about Lord Vader?" Padmé asked weaving her hand around his arm.

Rush smiled, unaware he was being played. "I don't want to talk about him," he stated, moving closer to the beautiful woman on his arm. "I just want to talk about us."

"Maybe on our next date, but for now, I want to talk about…" Padmé sighed, looking around the room as if being watched. "Darth Vader."

He pulled back instantly, as if being stung. "Why are you so interested in him?" Rush exploded, annoyed at hearing the Sith's name. "Do you fancy him or something?"

"What? No!" Padmé yelled, before she could regain her composure. Thankfully, the music in the club was too loud for anyone to notice her outburst. "I'm just curious about why you would pick a fight with the most dangerous man in the universe?"

Rush's eyes grew angry for a second before he released a laugh. "He is nothing but a slave. He won't kill me."

"You don't think so?" Padmé asked, curious of why the man thought so.

"He hasn't killed me the two times we've met before," Rush pointed out with a smile. "He's just afraid of me," he continued boasting with another large smile. "If he killed me, all hell would rain down."

Padmé rolled her eyes, no longer being able to take Rush Clovis's boasting seriously anymore. "You're a fool," she stated as she pushed herself away from his arm.

"Excuse me?" he asked bewildered by Padmé's sudden insult.

"You're a fool," Padmé repeated standing up. "The only reason you're alive is because for some reason Vader needs you alive, if he didn't, you'd be dead. Simple as that."

Rush's face grew hot with anger from Padmé's statement. "You have an inside connection to Vader that I don't know about?" he asked angrily. "Because it sure sounds like it."

"I'm just not a fool," Padmé retorted before turning and walking away from the table.

She wasn't sure where she was walking to, but she just knew she had to get away. She should have known that Rush Clovis had followed her and Dormé to the nightclub; she had felt eyes on her all night. Now she understood whose eyes they were, Rush's. He had been watching her and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Subconsciously, she must have needed air because she found herself alone outside, near the back exit of the nightclub. She closed her eyes, breathing in the sticky air that was in the dark alley. It was long after that, that Padmé heard footsteps of someone who must have followed behind her.

 _Rush_ , she thought, drawing a quick conclusion. _He must have followed._

"Can't you take a hint?" Padmé growled as she turned around to face Rush. She gasped when she realized it was not Rush, but the black-haired man who had approached her at the table that was now standing just outside the exit of the nightclub.

"Alone at last," he smiled, pushing the door completely shut behind him. "We don't want to be interrupted," he mused flashing an evil grin.

The door locked loudly, notifying Padmé that she could not exit. Quickly, she looked for a way out, but couldn't see any that were close. She was surrounded by the darkness of the alley, the only exit being one opening at the far end of the alley that was many buildings down… but could she make it?

The man pulled off his robe and threw it to the ground, getting ready for what was about to occur. He started to advance upon her like a hungry wolf ready to take his prey. Padmé tried to run but was swiftly grabbed by strong arms that restrained her against the cold metal of the wall. He pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing her roughly, his teeth biting at her flesh. She squirmed underneath his grip, breaking one hand free to deliver a punch to his face. It didn't do as much damage as Padmé had hoped. It had only stopped him for a few seconds, more out of surprise than pain. Soon after, he slapped her across the face and pinned her down again before returning to her neck. She let out a scream for help, but it was not heard over the traffic and music of the club. His hand quickly clamped over her mouth to silence her as his body pressed against her to accommodate for his loss of a hand to hold her down. It was useless to resist; she was helpless and alone.

Tears started to stream down Padmé's face as his lips met hers, where saliva mixed with salty tears. There was no love in the kiss, only greed. She tasted it. He did not know her nor did he love her. He just wanted what she had. He wanted her body. He wanted her virginity. She was nothing more than a tool that could give him pleasure.

His body pressed harder against hers, as he used his knee to separate her legs. His hands grabbed onto the black fabric of her dress, and without even a flinch, he pulled it apart. The fabric tore to her underwear line, revealing the upper half of her body. Padmé closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see what was about to happen to her. This was not the way she had planned to lose her virginity. This was not the way she wanted her first time to be.

She felt his hands move ravenously over her body, touching the fabric that hid her breasts, the only remaining part of her upper body that was not exposed. He grabbed onto them and squeezed them as if to mold them to his will. Then, she felt him grow. The length of him pressed on her stomach. She held her breath, not sure what else to do. She hoped for a miracle, and then, just as he was about to reveal in what was his promise-land, he stopped. Padmé opened her eyes when she heard him gasp for air. The man was still in front of her, but his hands were at his throat as if someone was choking him. Padmé's eyes widened as she realized what that meant, an invisible hand choking a man could only be one thing...

"Senator," Darth Vader's voice boomed. "Move."

Padmé looked around the black-haired man to see Darth Vader standing in the shadows. His dark and hooded figure was hidden in darkness except for his out stretched gloved hand. Without thinking about her half naked body, Padmé quickly scrambled from underneath the choking man and stumbled towards her savior. As soon as she stumbled to Lord Vader's side, he dropped his hand resulting in a series of coughs that resonated from the black-haired man.

"Are you unharmed?" Vader asked her without removing his hidden gaze from the black-haired man.

Padmé managed to give him a slight nod, not sure if he could even see the gesture, though she was sure it didn't matter, she could tell by his tone that he did not care about her well-being. It was simply just a question.

"Good," Vader replied, uncaring. He raised his hand and the man's robe that had been thrown on the ground flew into his hand. Without glancing towards her, he tossed her the large piece of clothing. "Put this on," he commanded.

For a moment Padmé frowned at the garment, confused of why he would make such a request, that was, until she noticed her indecency. Embarrassment washed over her faster than she ever felt possible, but again, she noticed how Vader didn't seem to care. He had noticed her lack of clothing, but did not dwell on it like a normal man. He had hardly even looked at her.

"Thank you," she stammered as she pulled the cloak over her half naked body, pulling it closed across her chest to hide her risqué new wardrobe.

The Sith did not respond. He just stood in silence, just staring at the coughing man that had yet to respond to the situation. Padmé also stood in silence but her eyes were not on her almost rapist, they were on Vader. What was the Sith about to do? She had heard of Vader's sick, terrible, and twisted ways but she had yet to see the full potential of his wrath herself. She had only seen Vader get in a single confrontation with one man, Rush Clovis, and despite Vader's reputation, Rush was still alive. So the question on her mind was: would Vader let this man live as well? She quickly got her answer because without warning, Vader made his next move. He lifted the man with the Force, his invisible grip tightening around the young man's throat as terror filled the man's eyes. The Sith neared him with one giant step, forcing the man to look into the eyes of Death himself.

"P… Pl…Please," the man begged as the life began to leave his body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, the only thing he could do was claw desperately at the invisible grip surrounding his throat, trying to keep his eyes away from his murderer.

A small, amused laugh escaped Vader. "I will take your life without a second thought," he whispered angrily. "Just as you would have taken the young girl's virginity."

Padmé's head snapped towards the Sith, taken back by Vader's announcement. A mix of anger and embarrassment raged inside of her and she could feel her face becoming hot. She turned her face away from both men, but surprisingly, mostly away from Vader. In that moment, it didn't matter that the man had striped her of her clothes. The man had only exposed her physically, but Vader was doing something far worse. He had once again been in her mind and revealed one of her most precious secrets. Was nothing sacred to him?

"No second thoughts," Vader continued, before he tightened his grip and allowed the lifeless body to fall to the cold Coruscant ground. It was a move Padmé had expected, but still was unprepared for.

"You just killed him," Padmé gasped, her eyes on the body in disbelief.

"Yes," Vader replied coldly.

"Dead," Padmé continued shocked.

"I believe that's the definition," Vader replied, turning and walking away from the distressed girl.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Padmé called out, chasing after the retreating black form. "You aren't going to leave me!"

"I can and I will."

"After you rescued me?" Padmé asked.

Darth Vader stopped cold. The senator's statement had hit him hard, harder than he ever believed a statement would. Rescue? Is that what she thought that was? He had merely only kept her alive because he had to. The young girl was being foolish, thinking that he was being a knight in shining armor coming to _rescue_ her. It made him sick! He was Darth Vader. He was Sith Lord. He was a murderer of worlds– of species, capable of wiping out entire races, worlds, and religions without even a second thought. He had always been a monster, just how he liked it, but now this girl thought he was her rescuer– a savior. It was ridiculous, but that was what happened when he became one with the public: idiotic thoughts and ideas!

"Don't be foolish!" Vader growled, turning towards the young senator. "I did what I had to do. Do not think you are something special–"

Vader continued his rampage and Padmé instantly regretted her question as he began to near her. She did not hear his words but the tone of his voice was getting angrier by the second. She and Vader were both lucky that the alley was filled by darkness because by the time he had stopped yelling he was towering over her. If there had been light, she was sure she would have been able to see his face under the black hood. The closeness between them made Padmé shiver, and she wondered if anyone had ever stood so close to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Although, it was amazing how much she could comprehend about the man, if he was a man, at this distance. She had noticed his height before but it was at this distance that she noticed how massive he actually was. He towered over her, more than she had noticed in their previous meetings. Vader had to be two meters tall and his broad shoulders added to his figure.

Vader growled, bringing Padmé back to reality. Noticing their closeness again, Padmé immediately took a small step suddenly feeling extremely small as she looked away. They stood there for a moment in silence as Padmé's head wrapped around what had happened. While Vader wasn't sure why he stayed with the senator, only that he had nothing better to do and was sick of standing in the shadows.

"He didn't love me," Padmé whispered unconsciously, her thoughts overwhelming her, needing to be spoken aloud. She had heard of such acts, of men taking women against their will, of men raping women or even vice versa, but never had she been an almost victim of the crime. She couldn't understand it. Her home– her life had been a happy one, despite the various situations that her planet had gone through during her reign. She had been attacked, physically and mentally, but never had anyone tried to take her maidenhood.

"What?" Vader asked, hiding his confusion. He himself had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't read the senator's. It was a mistake that made him breathe out an annoyed breath. Despising the fact that he had been reading the senator's mind all night and he had given himself a break at the wrong moment.

"He didn't love me," Padmé repeated softly, her gaze on the lifeless body of her almost rapist.

"Love and sex having nothing to do with one another," he told her, seeing the man's actions not making sense within her mind. It almost made him laugh. She had been raised in a place too just and too proper for such acts, not like the places he had seen. She had had a protective bubble placed around her, while his had popped before it had even been blown. Rape, although a despicable crime, was nothing compared to some of the acts he had come across during his lifetime. Still, rape was unlike killing– unlike classical torture; it held its own type of definition, one that the young senator did not understand. She had basic beliefs– classic beliefs. To her, sex was an act of love, not an act of greed or desire. She did have a sense of realism, but she still held onto values of her childhood, ones that the cold and heartless galaxy had not ripped away from her yet... but if she only she knew. "Believe me," he continued. "There was no love on his mind, Senator. He was thinking about doing that to you all night."

A small frown crossed over her face, trying to understand the Sith's words. "So sex doesn't have anything to do with love?" Padmé asked innocently, sounding like a helpless schoolgirl.

"Correct," Vader replied calmly, about to turn away.

"Is that why you like it?"

He paused, taken completely off guard by her question. "Excuse me?" he asked, convincing himself that he had misheard her.

"Sex," she repeated, turning to him with serious eyes. "Is that why you enjoy it?"

Vader did not reply, although Padmé could tell from his hood that he was looking at her. He was obviously confused, and she herself could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she stood under his gaze.

"You said about having sex before," Padmé pressed, trying to justify her question that she couldn't believe she had asked. Childish again. She just had so many questions, and wanted so many answers. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted to know everything about him.

Vader's hood turned away from her gaze. "So I did," he replied remembering the conversation he had with Rush Clovis.

_"Perhaps." Vader mused, wishing Rush could see his smile. "But at least I don't have trouble getting women into my bed."_

"But you're also a Sith," Padmé continued, pointing out the fact and remembering her earlier teachings about the Sith and the Jedi. "And the Sith aren't allowed to love. It didn't make sense to me at first, but if you're saying that love and sex are not related, than you enjoy it because–"

"Senator," Vader snapped, the tone in his voice telling Padmé to drop the subject. She did not argue, but still felt something off. Still, there was a sensation swirling around her, one that she could not explain. She knew she had to keep him talking; there were still so many questions unanswered. She needed him to stay.

"So you–"

"Pa–Am– Amidala!" Dormé's voice yelled from behind the closed door catching Padmé's attention. As she turned, the door swung open and Dormé quickly stumbled outside. "There you are" Dormé slurred, still drunk, but obviously upset. "Where the hell've you been?

Padmé looked at her drunken friend for a moment before glancing back beside her. She was quite honestly more upset with the woman she called her friend than the man she called her enemy. Dormé was supposed to protect her, while she expected nothing else from a lowlife man. Padmé's face dropped immediately, feeling disappointment wash over her. She looked back to Vader, someone that surprisingly hadn't disappointed her, but all she saw was the darkness of the alley. Vader had already disappeared. He was gone and she was alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kudos? Comment?**


End file.
